Las aguas termales
by Titanthetys
Summary: Tras recibir un cupón para unas aguas termales, Umi termina con su pareja, Eri, en una serie de eventos que la llevarán a aceptar por completo sus sentimientos, y deseos, por su novia. Las aguas termales atestiguarán, en más de una ocasión, el amor y unión tan fuerte que posee el par. [Cuidado, 18 incluido, leer bajo su propio riesgo.]
1. Chapter 1

**Las aguas termales.**

 **(Advertencia: +18 en el fic, leer bajo su propio riesgo.)**

Un pedazo de papel, así fue como todo inició, con un pedazo de papel entregado por su madre. Se trataba de un cupón para para que dos personas visitaran y disfrutaran de unas aguas termales por el precio de una persona, parecía que se lo había encontrado en una revista, algo así como una propaganda para asegurarse mayor fama.

–Ya que estás libre, podrías invitar a esa persona tan especial con la que has estado saliendo últimamente, podrían pasar un gran rato –Su madre no sabía con qué persona estaba saliendo, no podría decirle que se trataba de su compañera, quién sabe qué podría suceder si le dijera eso.

Se decidió guardar el cupón para un día que estuviera libre, sería un momento y experiencia que podría compartir con alguien. Al principio pensó que podría ir con Honoka, pero Eri reaccionaría mal, además que su mejor amiga seguro iba a estar atrapada con los deberes que siempre aplaza. Nada perdería con preguntar, eso es cierto. Pero antes tomó el teléfono para marcar al lugar donde decía cupón.

–Buenos días, habla a Las Aguas de la Vida, ¿en qué podemos ayudar? –Se escuchó en la bocina del teléfono, parecía una voz relajada, lo que delató la tranquilidad en ese lugar. Respondió, aunque le daba un poco de pena el imaginar que estaría a solas con una persona,.

–Disculpe…me gustaría saber si…m-mañana podría ir con una persona…para disfrutar de las aguas termales.

–Por supuesto, no parece que haya alguien más que haya pedido el lugar, incluso tenemos baños mixtos por si le interesa.

La mención de unos baños mixtos, eso provocó que las mejillas de Umi fueran invadidas por rubor. El imaginarse entrando a unas aguas termales junto a un hombre fue suficiente como para calentar demasiado su imaginación. No tenía la intención de tratar de hacer algo así, pero se demoró unos momentos en acomodar sus pensamientos y recuperar, aunque fuera un poco, la compostura.

–N-no…iré con una amiga, así que estará bien para nosotras dos...

–Está bien, ¿de pura casualidad tendrá un cupón?, han estado llamando últimamente por esa propaganda, y así le costaría menos para que pudieran disfrutar del lugar, contamos con las aguas termales, un área recreativa para relajarse o jugar con la gente que esté en esos momentos, y si lo desean podrían incluso quedarse a dormir por un precio extra, si acepta lo último podría disfrutar de la noche con fuegos artificiales. Es un espectáculo nada más disponible en esta semana.

Se quedó pensando por unos momentos, la descripción hacía que sonara breve, pero el nada más imaginarse esos escenarios en ese lugar sería muy interesante, más si podía compartir de esos escenarios con alguien, quizás una persona muy apreciada en su corazón

–Sí…tengo un cupón, y también me gustaría…ver esos fuegos artificiales…m-mi nombre, Sonoda Umi, una vez llegue ahí pagaré por los gastos –Tras el inconfundible sonido de un teclado ser usado, la recepcionista anotó el nombre y así reservar para el día siguiente. Tras eso prosiguió con tranquilidad y en cuestión de segundos la llamada llegó a su fin.

Si fuera otro tiempo, la pregunta de a quién invitar se respondería fácilmente con su amiga Honoka o Kotori. Ahora, en cuanto desbloqueó su celular, una fotografía de su pareja la recibió con una cálida sonrisa, fue lo único que necesitó para llegar a una conclusión. Quizás podría abrazarla, disfrutar de sus brazos, de su piel tan cuidada como su cabello. De sus ojos azules, serenos como el mar calmo que tanto adora admirar. Su voz alentadora y tranquilizante y lo más importante, sus labios, ese par de labios finos, dulces y deliciosos que comenzó a añorar por pensar nada más en ello.

–¿Sucede algo Umi? Tu rostro está bastante rojo –La última persona que quería que la viera así, su madre, estaba frente a ella, mirándola fijamente.

–¿E-eh? N-no es nada, estoy bien –Respondió con un tono apresurado. Sacudió su rostro para dejar de pensar en su pareja y se dirigió a toda velocidad a su cuarto. Ignoró en todo momento la sonrisa ladina que su madre había esbozado, no hacía falta ser un genio para saber que estaba pensando en su pareja.

Una vez en su habitación, cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la cama, donde tomó asiento y, tomando el celular con ambas manos, lo desbloqueó y miró su fondo de pantalla. Una foto que había tomado Eri con su celular en una de sus citas. Su pareja siempre con esa sonrisa confiada y ella sorprendida de verla tomar una fotografía.

Tras unos segundos, la joven comenzó a buscar entre sus contactos por el de su pareja. Al llegar al número de celular, tragó saliva y respiró hondo para tranquilizar sus ansias, no quería que Eri se enterara de lo ansiosa que se sentía por invitarla a ir allí, pero al no conseguirlo, decidió ir por una táctica más sencilla. Mandó un mensaje a la presidenta, en el que le pedía que la viera en la estación del tren en la mañana, que llevara suficiente ropa y nada más, algo misterioso para mantenerla intrigada por el resto del día.

A la mañana siguiente, Umi no había podido dormir tan bien como de costumbre, pues no paraba de sentirse ansiosa al imaginarse en un lugar así. Quizás si estuviera ella para abrazarle durante la noche no se hubiera sentido tan atormentada por sus pensamientos, pero no había tiempo que perder, ya era tiempo de verse con Eri.

Se puso una falda azul que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, intentando así estar un poco más cómoda y segura, una blusa blanca sin un diseño en específico, no era como si fuera a un lugar muy ostentoso, nada más necesitaba de ropa ligera para disfrutar del día, tomó una maleta que había preparado desde la noche anterior y se dirigió a la puerta, su familia seguía dormida, después de todo se había levantado un poco más temprano de lo usual. Se colocó sus zapatillas, se aseguró que el cupón estuviera en el bolsillo y salió del lugar con dirección al encuentro con su amiga.

Después de unos minutos de camino, llegó a la estación del tren donde esperaría a Eri, quien ya estaba ahí. Portaba un par de shorts de mezclilla más cortos que los usuales, lo que permitía que pudiera apreciar más sus piernas, provocando un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, tenía también una blusa negra algo escotada, lo que mostró el color rojo del sostén que decidió usar en esos momentos, eso junto con su presencia nada más le harían sentirse un poco nerviosa, pero no podía evitar sentirse así cuando estaba ella.

–¡Umi! –Exclamó Eri al ver que su amiga ya había llegado, parecía que ambas habían tenido la misma idea de levantarse tempano.

Como era de esperarse de la ex presidenta del consejo estudiantil, siguió las instrucciones al pie de la letra, tenía una maleta con ropa suficiente, se le veía completamente lista de descubrir qué sucedería ahora. Sin demora, corrió hasta la localización de su pareja, quien parecía estar perdida en pensamientos, tanto, que cuando llegó al frente de la chica de azulada cabellera ésta se mostró un poco sorprendida al principio, no porque estuviera distraída, sino porque lo primero que hizo al llegar donde ella fue pegar sus labios a los de ella para poder besarla suavemente. Después de esa larga noche de no conseguir un gran descanso, el sentir esos delicados labios jugar con los suyos fue equivalente a un vaso de agua después de haber atravesado un desierto. Por supuesto, correspondió el detalle.

Tanto se aceleró su corazón por el beso que la noción del tiempo se le fue, era como si todo fuera un poco más lento de lo usual, los segundos se volvieron minutos y el sonido se desvanecía sutilmente, nada más un par de segundos bastaron para que la cabeza de Umi estuviera enfocada solamente en el beso tan suave y el cálido abrazo que le había dado su contraria al rodearle la cadera con los brazos, nada más ellas dos, eso era lo único que le importaba en ese momento, y también qué tanto podría alargar ese momento. Tanto se ensimismó en el momento que no le importó la gente que pudiera observar esa muestra tan detallada de amor.

En cuanto terminó, Eri le sonrió alegre a su amiga, estaba feliz de verla, pues por las tareas y exámenes había tenido que cambiar sus prioridades por unos días, pero ahora que estaba con ella no pudo contener su alegría de verla. No estaba todavía enterada de lo que harían, pero no le importó, siempre y cuando pudiera pasar tiempo con su novia no le molestaría ir a cualquier lugar.

–¿Qué haremos, Umi?, nada más me mandaste un mensaje y me dejaste con la duda…claro que siempre estaré disponible para ti –Para acompañar sus dulces palabras, acarició el largo cabello azulado que tanto le gustaba.

–Lo verás cuando lleguemos ahí, nada más debes ser un poco más paciente, ¿está bien Eri? –Dijo al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa juguetona.

Al escucharla sonrió un poco mientras asentía levemente, justo en ese momento Umi le tomó la mano y la llevó al tren que había llegado ya, era algo extraño para Eri seguirla, pues usualmente su amiga es muy penosa y le deja tomar la iniciativa en lo que hacen, tendría que ser algo bastante bueno como para que ella estuviera tan emocionada y actuara más melosa junto a ella.

Por la hora que era, el tren estaba medio vacío, nada más entraban otras personas que querían salir a tomar un viaje, pero fue una gran idea tomarlo a esa hora, pues en la tarde podría estar completamente lleno y sería un fastidio usar ese medio de transporte por la enorme cantidad de gente que podrían estar pensando en salir a relajarse a algún lado y, pues se lo merecían, nadie tenía nada en contra de eso, pero siendo sinceros tampoco es grato encontrarse con mucha gente en el transporte público, menos si quieres pasar un momento agradable con una persona muy especial, en su caso, se trataba de su amada Eri.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasó?, ninguna estaba segura, pues estaban tan ensimismadas en su conversación así como disfrutando de la presencia de la otra con un beso en la mejilla, una broma, contar cómo estuvo su semana y disfrutar del paisaje mientras sostenían sus manos alegremente, como si nada más importara en esos momentos, era algo parecido, pues sus padres sabían que estaría afuera pasando tiempo con una persona, nunca especificó quién , pero su madre parecía contenta con saber que al menos estaba con una persona y no en soledad.

–Umi, todavía no me has dicho a dónde iremos, y la curiosidad me está atacando demasiado, ¿Por qué no me dices de una vez?

Con una sonrisa que denotaba alegría, la chica de cabellera azul se recargó en el hombro de su contraria, no sin antes robarle un beso, no le daba tanta pena hacer eso, pues la emoción que le daba pasar el tiempo con ella hacía que se olvidara un poco que había gente alrededor suyo, claro que todo mundo estaba preocupado por sus asuntos; entonces, Umi rio levemente al ver que Eri se había sonrojado un poco por la acción y procedió a decirle con un suave tono de voz.

–¿Y arruinar la sorpresa?, quiero que se mantenga así hasta que lleguemos, así no tendrás más opción que quedarte conmigo.

–¿Me estás secuestrando, Umi? –Soltó una risa –Debería ser yo la que haga eso…así puedo disfrutar de tu agradable compañía y disfrutar de tus suaves labios.

Con un tono rojizo que se mostraba en las mejillas de Umi, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil se dio por bien servida, pues no sólo había logrado ver su sonrisa ni escucharla decir algo muy lindo, sino que también había logrado hacer que se apenara, todo apuntaba a que sería un día perfecto para ambas.

Treinta minutos después, que pasaron como diez para ambas personas Umi se levantó, del asiento, pues habían llegado ya a la parada de las aguas termales, estaba todavía a unos cinco minutos de camino a pie, pero eso lo hacía perfecto pues continuaría haciendo que la curiosidad de Eri le "torturara" por un tiempo más, Umi lo estaba disfrutando bastante, pues podía sentirse segura y emocionada junto a ella, tanto que no notaba el pasar del tiempo a su lado, era cierto lo que decía el dicho popular, el tiempo vuela cuando te diviertes, pero no importaba mucho en esos momentos, pues tenía cerca de uno o dos días para pasar con Eri.

Con una sonrisa, Umi tomó la mano de Eri y la jaló fuera del tren, permitiendo que otras personas se sentaran mientras que ellas comenzaban a partir hacia su destino, aunque una de ellas se sentía un poco confundida al no saber dónde irían exactamente, pero no le daba gran importancia porque estaba con su querida Umi y podría verla apenarse por una u otra razón.

Antes que llegaran al lugar, Umi se puso detrás de su acompañante y le cubrió los ojos, por supuesto que eso hizo que perdiera un poco el equilibrio, pero por fortuna de ambas, Eri tenía muy despiertos sus reflejos así que pudo evitar caer al suelo, incluso con la bolsa en mano y después de eso sonrió riendo levemente para preguntar.

–¿Qué sucede Umi?, ¿tan especial quieres que sea la sorpresa?

–Así es, así que quiero que te mantengas los ojos cerrados por unos minutos más en lo que llegamos, que no falta mucho.

Continuó caminando, un poco torpe debido a que debía cubría los ojos de su compañera, pero eso no le molestaba, a ninguna porque el hecho de estar juntas ya les alegraba mucho el día; no les tomó más de dos minutos llegar al lugar, la fachada daba la apariencia que el edificio era de otra época, así como también el lugar en el que se encontraba, pues estaba en medio de un campo verde, algo alejado del bullicio de la ciudad, pues en el tren tardaron cerca de cuarenta y cinco minutos en llegar, pero eso era perfecto, porque les iba a dar la oportunidad de pasar tiempo a solas en un lugar lleno de tranquilidad, era evidente que en cuanto el lugar se hiciera más famoso habrían muchas personas ahí, su fortuna parecía ser grande porque no era el caso en ese momento, como no tenía mucho tiempo abierto el lugar la gente escaseaba en esos lugares; fue en ese momento cuando le descubrió los ojos a Eri, permitiéndole admirar el lugar donde pasarían algo de tiempo, de todos los lugares que ella había pensado nunca le llegó a la mente pensar que la invitaría a unas aguas termales, menos por lo penosa que suele ser Umi, pero no podía evitar sentirse alegre de ver que ella se tomara la molestia de planificar una salida así para que lo disfrutaran ambas, fue entonces cuando Eri se volteó con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, pues no sabía bien qué pensar sobre eso, pero su acompañante nada más sonreía alegre a la par que se lanzaba sobre ella para darle un fuerte abrazo.

–No…no sé qué decir Umi…

Eso fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Ero, pues se sentía muy sorprendida por ese detalle, así que de igual forma decidió corresponder el abrazo de su acompañante, la que reía levemente, como si se tratara de una niña pequeña que había alcanzado conseguir algo.

–Con eso me basta Eri…

Dijo con su voz tranquila, mientras le miraba para robarle otro beso, se estaba aprovechando bastante de lo sorprendida que se sentía su amiga, pues se sonrojaba un poco más por cada beso que le daba, el día apenas comenzaba y ella lo estaba disfrutando al máximo, pero no se detendría ahí, le tomó nuevamente la mano y entraron al lugar.

Una vez dentro, ambas pudieron apreciar la música relajante que sonaba en el interior, como si entraran a otra dimensión al atravesar esa puerta que separa un mundo de otro, el suelo era de madera así como las paredes, el techo y los muebles, intentaban dar una apariencia un poco más "natural" de esa forma, y lo hacían bien, pues el alumbrado amarillo y tenue daba una sensación de tranquilidad muy curiosa, justo en esos momentos que miraban todo el lugar la recepcionista, que había atendido por teléfono a Umi el día anterior les saludó con una voz tranquila, que hacía juego con el ambiente que estaban mostrando en el lugar.

–Buenos días, sean bienvenidas a Las Aguas de la Vida, pueden pedir informes sin problema ni compromiso.

Al escucharla, Umi se adelantó para poder hablar con ella, aunque no se sentía muy apenada, primero porque estaba emocionada todavía de la reacción de su acompañante y segundo porque no había gente en ese lugar, gozarían de completa privacidad, así que pudo hablar fluidamente.

–Llamé ayer para pedir informes…mi nombre es Sonoda Umi, tenía una reservación para este día.

Con unos movimientos rápidos, la recepcionista miró los datos en su computadora, efectivamente tenían una reservación para ese día, nada más sería cuestión que le mostrara el cupón y pagara el precio de la estancia, cosa que no tomó más de tres minutos pues era más sencillo que el día anterior había dejado ya parte de sus datos en la llamada del día anterior, ese tiempo lo usó Eri para mirar los alrededores del lugar, o al menos los de la recepción, pero después pudo sentir nuevamente la cálida mano de su acompañante tomando la suya, parecía que ya había terminado de hablar con la recepcionista, ahora podrían hacer uso de las instalaciones como quisieran, la pregunta era, ¿qué podrían hacer?, eso se respondió rápido, pues Eri miró a su contraria con una sonrisa y le dijo.

–Ya que terminaste con eso, podríamos dejar las cosas en donde dormiremos, así podremos pasar todo lo que queda del día y parte del siguiente juntas.

Era una buena idea, así que se dirigieron al área donde estaban los dormitorios, constaba de un pasillo largo alumbrado por una serie de luces amarillas. A los lados se veían diez puertas en total, el número de habitaciones disponibles.

Ambas entraron en la primera, era espaciosa, con un par de camas individuales separadas por dos burós con lámparas encima. Tenía una ventana bastante amplia, con mirada a las montañas que el hombre todavía no había alcanzado, aire acondicionado, un refrigerador pequeño, un teléfono, unas sillas y una mesa de centro junto con un foco de luz tenue y un armario color café para dejar la ropa por el tiempo que decidieran quedarse.

Eri dejó su bolsa encima de la mesa, entonces miró a su compañera, quien estaba mirando el armario para ver cómo acomodaría su ropa, un buen momento para comenzar a jugar con ella, así que se acercó a su compañera y la abrazó por la espalda, rodeando con sus brazos la cadera de su acompañante mientras sonreía alegre, pues el movimiento había hecho que ella se sonrojara un poco. Con un sonrojo, la arquera no pudo resistir la tentación de poner sus manos sobre los brazos de su pareja. Quiso mirar por sobre su hombro a su rubia, mas sus labios fueron atrapados por un par en un movimiento veloz.

Para poder sentirse un poco más cómoda, Umi giró su cuerpo, ahora encarando al de su acompañante, intentando no romper el beso, pues parecía comenzar a disfrutarlo bastante ya que sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse mientras que sus mejillas se tornaban cada vez más rojas por los suaves labios y la actitud tan dominante y protectora que usaba Eri al abrazarla.

A medida que continuaba el beso, perdían más la noción del tiempo, aunque podrían haber pasado cerca de unos segundos, pero para ellas parecía como si fuera un largo lapso de tiempo, entonces, sintió la necesidad de abrir los ojos, pues una sensación de pena inundó su mente, había algo extraño con ese beso, en cierta forma ya no sintió tanto los cálidos labios de Eri, en lugar de eso sintió la lentitud en la que su acompañante intentaba introducir su lengua a su boca, intentando ver si se lo permitía y, al no querer que el beso y el momento se terminaran se lo permitió, era una sensación un poco extraña y podía sentir como su pena y su sonrojo aumentaba.

Trató de alejarse, pero no se lo permitieron. Pudo sentir en su boca cuán grande era el gozo de la ex presidenta, y esa sensación provocó un aumento en su temperatura, así como una leve, pero creciente, sensación de humedad en su cuerpo. No importó cuánta pena sintiera en ese momento, pues, mientras más tratara de apartar su rostro, la contraria lo acercaba más para no romper el momento. Para la de cabello azul, el momento pasó a ser de algo tierno a dominante, toda la presencia de su pareja, por esos juegos, comenzaba a volverla dócil, y mientras más continuara, el efecto aumentaría.

El aire fue un elemento crucial en ese momento, pues la de cabello amarillo no pudo resistir la falta de éste y tuvo que separarse. Con un sonrojo marcado en sus mejillas, no mayor al de la menor, desvió la mirada con algo de vergüenza por el modo que la besó. Trató de buscar algo para excusarse, mas, al no encontrar palabras, admitió su culpa:

–Lo…lo siento Umi…no sé qué me pasó, nada más sentía la necesidad de continuar con eso…incluso a contra de tu voluntad…

Era cierto lo que decía, lo había hecho a contra de la voluntad de Umi, lo que le hizo sentirse avergonzada así como también feliz, pues tenía su completa atención y eso le agradaba bastante, pero al sentir que no hacían falta palabras pegó su cabeza con la de ella, lo que le llamó la atención, perfecto para volver a pegar sus labios con los de ella, besándola suavemente, era una manera en la que quería demostrarle que no le importaba lo que había hecho, pues las palabras podrían arruinar el momento tan interesante que se había creado; por supuesto que la acción de Umi había sorprendido a su acompañante, creía que iba a regañarla por hacerle eso, o que al menos le diría que no importaba en el mejor de los casos, pero en lugar de eso pudo sentir que los brazos de Umi rodeaban su cuello mientras continuaba con el beso sin problema alguno, a lo que Eri se vio obligada a corresponder.

Nuevamente, Eri comenzaba a sentir la necesidad de continuar e intentar hacer eso nuevamente, pero no quería sentirse nuevamente mal si no podía controlarse, por lo que usó su fuerza de voluntad para limitarse a mantenerla cerca de su cuerpo sin detener el beso, le provocaba una sensación extraña, podía sentir cómo su corazón comenzaba a latir con mayor rapidez como Umi, y al abrir sus ojos para mirar a su contraria la sensación aumentó porque la expresión que tenía su amiga era de felicidad y, al no poder aguantar por más tiempo la sensación, volvió a intentar lo que había hecho antes, por alguna razón sentía alegría al sentir que ella le permitió con una mayor facilidad introducir su lengua lentamente, hasta fue capaz de ver cómo el rojo en las mejillas de Umi aumentaba, algo que en realidad le hacía sentir alegre en su interior, hasta que volvió a cerrar los ojos, pensando en esa imagen mientras se dejaba llevar por lo que sentía cuando su lengua tocaba con la suya, al principio un leve roce, luego un pequeño juego para hacerla sentirse más apenada, cosa que funcionó muy bien, pues nuevamente intentó alejarse en ese momento, pero en esta ocasión decidió no molestarla tanto y separarse de ella a los pocos segundos, notando nuevamente la respiración pesada que no sólo ella tenía, sino que su querida Umi también poseía.

El encuentro apenas estaba comenzando y ya había llegado a algo así y ahora que Eri se lo preguntaba, era un poco curioso que no les hubieran preguntado si tenían problema con dormir en una sola cama, aunque la idea le agradaba, así como también la posibilidad de disfrutar al máximo del rostro tan enrojecido de Umi, serían muchas experiencias que podrían compartir entre ellas, aunque esta fuera de las primeras que pasarían.

–…me gustó en cierta forma que hicieras eso, creo que si no lo hubieras hecho así nunca te habría pedido que hicieras algo así –Comentó unos momentos después la chica de azulada cabellera en cuanto logró tranquilizarse un poco, incluso aprovechó para tomar la mano de su querida novia, lo que le dio confianza y le animó a dedicarle una sonrisa que denotaba alegría, para luego jalarle la mano y hacer que Umi terminara entre los brazos de su novia, que le rodearon rápidamente la cadera para evitar que se alejara, lo que, por supuesto, evitó que las mejillas de Umi recuperaran su tonalidad natural.

En el momento en que su novia de azulada cabellera permanecía casi inmovilizada por la acción que hizo la presidenta del consejo acercó su rostro al de Umi y luego recargó su barbilla en el hombro de su contraria mientras acariciaba lentamente la espalda de su querida compañera.

–Entonces lo haré más seguido, seguro que lograré escuchar y verte aún más apenada…en especial cuando vayamos a disfrutar del baño al aire libre… –Eri susurró esos pensamientos en el oído de la persona que se rehusaba a soltar, por principio lo que había dicho era completamente vergonzoso para su novia, pero además el haberlo susurrado mientras mantenía sus brazos agarrados a su cadera y le acariciaba la espalda no ayudaron a la reacción que tuvo al principio, la cual era querer alejarse un poco, aunque su cuerpo estaba atrapado entre los brazos de Eri, por lo que nada más alejó su cabeza para evitar que le susurrara nuevamente e intentar contestarle lo más rápido posible.

–¿Q-q-q-q-q-qué e-e-estás diciendo Eri? E-e-eso es…m-muy vergonzoso, no deberías d-decir cosas así… –Era lo que había pasado por su mente al principio, aunque realmente no era lo que sentía del todo, si bien ella se ruborizó por lo que le dijo a una parte de su persona le había agradado, pero era demasiado penosa como para aceptar tal cosa.

–Eso es lo que dices, sin embargo, el sonrojo en tus mejillas y que no forcejearas tanto para escapar me dice o contrario Umi…he pasado ya el suficiente tiempo contigo como para ver lo que intentas ocultar… –Replicó con un tranquilo tono de voz la presidenta sin parar de acariciarle la espalda e incluso aprovechar para pegar sus labios con la mejilla de Umi y darle un suave y cálido beso para ver si eso la convencía de ser más honesta.

–Pero…si dijera esas cosas…no puedo…son muy vergonzosas…disculpa que me dé pena Eri… –De esa manera contestó la joven, incluso volteó su mirada a la derecha para evitar el contacto con la de su compañera por la pena que sentía, pero en lugar de contestar de una manera molesta como lo esperaría su novia de amarilla cabellera nada más dijo con su tranquilo tono de voz.

–Está bien, no te obligaré…pero espero estés lista para aceptar esos sentimientos, ese es mi objetivo en éstas aguas termales, y como Honoka suele hacer, no me rendiré hasta conseguir cumplir esa meta –En cuanto su compañera le escuchó, volteó para encontrarse con la sedante mirada de su novia, ese mirar que atrapó y logró aplacar el tan agitado corazón que tenía Umi desde que la conoció, simplemente no podía evitar sentir como si todo estuviera bien y pudiera ser capaz de perderse en ese par de ojos azules que tanto le cautivaron.

Al contestarle con una leve sonrisa, Eri retiró sus brazos para dejar escapar a su ya presionada novia, pero en lugar de hacer eso, Umi no pudo contenerse y acercó rápidamente su rostro al de Eri, pegando después sus labios con los suaves labios de su novia y terminar dándole un beso cariñoso nuevamente, después de todo no podría dejar que ese momento terminara sin que pudiera aprovechar para probar los deliciosos labios de su querida novia de amarilla cabellera, era de esos raros momentos en los que se daría el lujo de actuar sin pensar, así fue justo como logró declarar su amor a Eri en el primer lugar, por lo que seguro no le lastimaría actuar por impulso una que otra ocasión.

Ese beso no duró mucho, pero significó bastante para la joven que todavía se apenaba bastante, aunque su novia fue la que decidió terminar con la escena y con el beso al mismo momento que esbozaba una sonrisa victoriosa, pues esa fue una maniobra que no se había esperado que se atreviera a hacer, pero le hacía sentir orgullosa e incluso provocó que se sus mejillas adquirieran una leve tonalidad rojiza, algo que era casi como un honor, el poder presenciar las hermosas facciones del rostro de su pareja enrojecerse eran como ver un amanecer después de una noche sumamente larga y fría, algo que valía toda la pena de los esfuerzos y provocaba ganas de volver a pasar por todo eso nada más para disfrutar aunque fueran unos segundos de esos fenómenos.

–Me has sorprendido con eso Umi…pero me alegra ver que hayas tomado la iniciativa en ese momento, hasta hiciste que me sonrojara. Será mejor que no baje la guardia o terminarás tomando la iniciativa en todo momento, cosa que no puedo permitir mi adorada arquera… –Al decir eso, Eri pegó sus labios a la punta de la nariz de Umi y le dio un suave beso para después soltar una leve risa y mirarla directamente a ese par de ojos tan honestos que poseía su amada novia, los cuales siempre fueron más honestos que las palabras de su amada, eran dignos de apreciarse unos momentos en ese estado tan directo que tenían, aunque para evitar inquietarla ella decidió tomar nuevamente la palabra para complementar su comentario –…después de todo tengo suficiente con que hayas logrado acertar en mi corazón…y que también puedas dar en blanco de vez en cuando para hacer que me sonroje como ahora.

Por unos momentos nuestra penosa Umi nada más contestó con una sonrisa acompañada de un movimiento de su cabeza para darle a entender a su amada que estaba de acuerdo, era lo mejor que podría hacer, pues estaba consciente que si hablaba seguro lo que saliera de su boca le traicionaría, aunque si bien Eri podría leer lo que intentaba ocultar ella prefirió responder de esa manera, después comenzó a dejar que sus pensamientos tomaran el control de sus movimientos, y lo primero que hizo fue alejarse unos pasos de su novia intentando evitar tener un colapso por toda la pena que sentía causada por los sucesos anteriores.

–Y-y-ya veo, d-descuida Eri…no lo haré muy seguido… –Como Eri había pensado, su querida novia ahora estaba apenada porque se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, pero en lugar de molestarla más con eso decidió asentir un par de veces y dedicarle una sonrisa.

La conversación y situación tenían un curso bastante sencillo y tranquilo, pero un repentino y misterioso sonido interrumpió la escena.

"Guuuu…"

La joven rubia no sabía de dónde provenía el misterioso sonido, así que comenzó a mirar alrededor por si era su celular vibrando, pero afortunadamente no le tomó más unos segundos darse cuenta que no se trataba de su celular, más bien se trataba de otra cosa, un familiar sonido que suelta el estómago cuando está hambriento, pero si no se trataba de ella, entonces lo más seguro es que se tratara de su Umi, por lo que se dio el lujo de reír un poco y voltear para mirar de frente a su novia, quien tenía la espalda recargada en una pared mientras mantenía sus brazos rodeando su estómago, como si buscara protección en una pared y quisiera que sus extremidades fueran capaces de bloquear el sonido que emitía su estómago.

–Tranquila Umi, yo también tengo algo de hambre ya, ¿te parece bien si comemos algo?

La apenada joven se limitó a dirigir su vista hacia un lago y asentía lentamente con la cabeza, Eri lo tomó como que había accedido así que se acercó a un buró café oscuro a un lado de la puerta en el que había un folleto junto con un teléfono para hacer llamadas desde la habitación, la joven tomó el folleto y terminó por dirigirse a la cama del lado de la ventana, en la que tomó asiento y examinó detenidamente lo que venía escrito.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Umi decidió sentarse al lado izquierdo de su amada en la cama para leer lo que estaba escrito en el folleto que había tomado, aunque no tenía un gran ángulo para poder distinguir las letras, tendría que moverse a la derecha para poder distinguir las letras, o que Eri moviera el folleto para facilitar su lectura, pero su amada presidenta no pareció hacer algún movimiento para mover el folleto y ayudarle a ver. De pronto, Umi sintió la mano de su novia rodearle la cadera y luego subir por su costado lentamente y terminar a la altura de sus costillas, lo que provocó que se sintiera nuevamente apenada al no esperar que subiría tanto su mano, pero al menos había sido lo suficientemente respetuosa como para no colocarla más arriba, aunque no terminó ahí, usando algo de fuerza jaló el cuerpo de su novia y hacer que terminara recargando su cabeza en su hombro izquierdo, ya si su avergonzada novia quería avanzar un poco más sería decisión suya.

–¿Cuánto más pensabas que iba a esperar Umi? La idea era que te recargaras en mi hombro para que leyéramos ambas el folleto

Obviamente esa era su idea desde el principio, a lo que la abochornada joven nada más pudo contestar con un:

–E-está bien…

Al soltar una entretenida risa, la presidenta colocó su mano izquierda en la cabeza de su novia y acarició lenta y cariñosamente el cabello, Umi se limitó a esbozar una serena sonrisa, después de todo no podía negar que se sentía alegre por ese gesto y por poder ser capaz de estar tan cerca de ella en un lugar tan calmado como ese, ciertamente era una escena digna de una pareja tan feliz como la que formaban.

–Mira, parece que podemos elegir entre comer afuera o quedarnos a comer aquí en la habitación, aunque a decir verdad me gustaría comer afuera para disfrutar del clima tan agradable que hace, pero me gustaría saber qué es lo que a ti te gustaría Umi

–Me gustaría comer contigo afuera, seguro que podemos disfrutar del clima, tal como piensas Eri.

–Entonces así será, aunque me duele terminar esta escena, no podremos comer si nos quedamos aquí –Dijo la rubia a la par que se levantaba de la cama y ayudó a su compañera a hacerlo.

Procurando mantener su sonrisa, Eri tomó amablemente la mano de su pareja y salieron juntas de la habitación, dirigiéndose por los pasillos del edificio hasta llegar a un área donde había un letrero en el que se leía "comedor" colgado del techo, al frente había un par de puertas abiertas que dirigían al exterior. Justo saliendo había un suelo empedrado que tenía el mismo nivel que el edificio donde se encontraban, para evitar que alguien corriendo tropezara con un escalón del que no tenía idea, al estar al aire libre, el empedrado delimitaba una zona circular, después se marcaba el final del comedor gracias a unos troncos de madera debidamente pulidos con una cuerda que atravesaba el interior y se conectaba con el siguiente tronco exceptuando una parte, pues ahí había un par de escalones que permitía el acceso a las personas para disfrutar del jardín. En el área del comedor también se encontraban unas mesas de metal con su respectiva sombrilla para bloquear una parte de los rayos del sol con un par de sillas o incluso cuatro dependiendo de la cantidad de gente que llegue, a un lado, pegado a la entrada se encuentra el área donde se hacen los pedidos para la comida, una barra con un menú sobre la comida que venden en tablas de madera que están colgadas del techo, incluso habían unos bancos al frente de la barra donde podrían comer si así querían, ese fue justo el primer lugar al que se detuvieron para poder ordenar algo de comida.

–Buenas tardes.

A los pocos segundos, una persona salió de una puerta, probablemente daría con el área donde cocinaba las cosas, era un hombre que parecía tener más de 40 años de edad, era algo alto, pero no parecía que hiciera ejercicio suficiente para tener una marcada musculatura, simplemente la necesaria para mantener su cuerpo en forma, se le veía una que otra arruga en el rostro, su tez era algo bronceada, seguro por el tiempo que ha pasado en lugares trabajando con el sol como testigo, tenía una expresión amigable en el rostro, no parecía enojado u ofrecer una mirada llena de envidia por la juventud, al contrario, parecía como si se le hubiera iluminado el rostro al ver a un par de personas tan jóvenes, lo que les daba la oportunidad a ambas chicas para sentirse cómodas. Portaba un uniforme que constaba de un mandil blanco que se amarraba a la espalda para evitar que se le manchara la ropa y un gorro blanco.

–Bienvenidas, es un placer tener gente aquí para cocinarles –Estaba usando un tono bastante tranquilo y comprensivo, lo que proporcionaba comodidad para las personas con las que hablaba, algo así como hablar con un amigo, cosa que cualquiera aprecia.

–Gracias, me alegra ver que la gente de aquí sea tan agradable –Contestó Eri a la par que le dedicaba una alegre sonrisa al encargado, aunque su novia nada más pudo una que otra palabra de vez en cuando.

–Gracias…un gusto…

Casi por reflejo soltó la mano de Eri al recordar con cuánta fuerza la sostenía, puede que fuera tierno el caminar tomadas de la mano, pero no le gustaba mucho hacer esas cosas en público debido a la pena que le provocaba. La juguetona mente de la ex presidenta del consejo estudiantil provocó que, como reflejo, su mano volviera a buscar la de su amiga, primero sosteniéndole el pulgar y luego entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella, buscando evitar que la soltara nuevamente.

–¿E-Eri?

–No es mi intención entrometerme en otros asuntos- Comentó el adulto para llamar su atención, y una vez la consiguió, aclaró su garganta y continuó hablando –pero, como no tiene mucho que se inauguró el lugar es raro ver parejas, sin embargo, es una gran oportunidad para preparar algo.

–¿Preparar algo?

–Está bien, suena como una agradable sorpresa, esperaremos a que esté listo –Eri tomó la iniciativa, sabía que si no daba más información su amiga no aceptaría, pero si quería hacer que saliera de su zona de confort, tenía que hacer ese tipo de cosas más seguido.

Tras la aprobación, la persona sonrió, se notaba que estaba emocionado por tener la oportunidad, así que inmediatamente se dio la vuelta e ingresó a la puerta por la que había entrado.

–¿Pero cómo sabes que será una agradable sorpresa Eri? –Protestó la joven, prefería irse por el lado seguro y pedir algo que conocía, pero no parecía que en ésta ocasión funcionaría eso.

Pudo haberle contestado con palabras, pero en lugar de eso sintió que era más apropiado guiñarle el ojo y luego depositó un apacible beso en sus suaves labios, aunque como sabía que se iba a sonrojar si alguien más los veía tuvo que separar sus labios a los pocos momentos, e incluso cuando tenía una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro, notó lo mucho que sus labios ansiaban continuar con esa escena.

Le costó trabajo resistir la manera en la que esos ojos la miraban, simplemente quería darle otro largo beso, pero mejor optó por rodearle la cadera con ambos brazos, jalar su cuerpo y pegarlo con el suyo para poder susurrarle en su oído derecho:

–Tranquila, ya tendremos tiempo para continuar Umi, no aquí porque no sé si pueda contenerme…y dudo que quieras que alguien más nos escuche –El tono de voz seductor y algo juguetón con el que le había susurrado esas palabras provocó que el rostro de su novia fuera asaltado por un color rojo, pero sin importar lo mucho que quiso separarse, los brazos de la presidenta la sostuvieron para evitar que lograra hacerlo.

Aprovechando la distancia, colocó la mano derecha sobre su azulada cabellera y la acarició amablemente, después le dio un beso en la frente, esperando que se tranquilizara con unas palabras:

–Me gusta mucho cuando te sonrojas, me provoca tenerte entre mis brazos hasta que te tranquilices… –Con su mano derecha recorrió todo el largo cabello bien cuidado de su novia un par de veces, esperando a que se calmara, y tras unos segundos de continuar haciendo eso, dejó de rodear su cadera y le ofreció la oportunidad de alejarse si así lo quería, pero después de ver que no lo hacía, ella resopló algo de aire encantada por la manera en la que había reaccionado.

–Umi, será mejor que nos sentemos a esperar por la comida, así podremos platicar un poco también.

Cuando esas palabras llegaron a los oídos de su novia, se separó lentamente y alzó la mirada, provocando que sus ojos de color ámbar se encontraran con los ojos azul celeste de su compañera que le daban una extraña pero agradable sensación de seguridad y calidez en su interior, después asintió un par de veces, dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo y se dirigieron a una de las mesas cercanas a la barra.

En la mesa, Eri se acercó para ver el mecanismo de la sombrilla, bastante sencillo, nada más bastó con mover una perilla que abría la sombrilla para evitar que el sol las molestara tanto, después tomó la silla que estaba frente a Umi y la colocó al lado de su acompañante y tomó asiento, justo a su lado derecho, siempre procurando estar cerca de ella para disfrutar hasta el último momento.

Umi miró por unos segundos a Eri mientras sonreía, después volteó a su izquierda para contemplar el jardín. Era un poco extenso, al menos lo suficiente como para que los familiares disfrutaran de una caminata y que sus hijos corrieran sin problema para gastar la energía, y justo en el centro, un pequeño estanque delimitado por varias piedras ornamentales, y justo pasando encima del mismo, un pequeño puente de madera, se alcanzaba a ver que los barandales eran de color rojo, se veía como el lugar idóneo para caminar durante la noche, y el suave sonido de la naturaleza ofrecía un ambiente perfecto para la joven, pero de pronto sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un extraño peso en su hombro derecho, y al voltear notó que la cabeza de su compañera ahora estaba recargada contra su hombro, quizás lo había hecho para llamar su atención, pero de igual manera se sintió sorprendida por la acción.

–¿E-es necesario que hagas eso Eri?

–¿No te gusta que lo haga Umi?

–N-no es que no me guste…s-simplemente no sé qué pensará la gente si…nos ve…-

–A decir verdad…a mí no me molesta eso, me importa más tu bienestar…–Levantó su mirada para ver el rostro sorprendido de su novia tras escuchar esas palabras. –Además… –Agregó– Si puedo ver tu sonrisa entonces puedo decir que me siento realizada con mis esfuerzos.

Umi no sabía qué contestar en ese momento, sus palabras la habían dejado desconcertada, pero a la vez feliz, y en los siguientes momentos notó la manera en la que su rostro se acercaba peligrosamente al suyo, era evidente que quería prolongar esa escena y darle un beso, aunque sin importar cuán gustosa estuviera de recibir otro beso, no pudo hacer más mirar a otro lado, intentando evitar esa acción.

–Oh…disculpa Umi… –En esas palabras hubo algo que preocupó a la doncella, pero además de eso el tono desilusionado de voz que empleó hicieron que se mortificara un poco por haber reaccionado así.

–Tranquila…yo…me sentí muy avergonzada…–Intentó usar eso como excusa para evitar verla triste, aunque no pareció funcionar, en lugar de eso miró cómo desviaba la mirada, lo que aumentaba lo agobiada que se sentía por la anterior acción.

En los siguientes segundos ambas permanecieron en silencio, Umi no sabía qué decir en ese momento para mejorar el ambiente, nada más podía mirar agobiada la amarilla cabellera de su novia, al menos tenía todavía su cabeza recargada en su hombro, quizás no se sentiría tan mal, tenía esa pequeña esperanza, aunque nada más prolongaba su espera y su preocupación se hacía más grande, Eri no parecía hacer ningún movimiento sin importar el tiempo que transcurriera.

A pesar que nada más eran unos pocos segundos, la espera para ella parecía casi como minutos sumamente largos, quería hacer algo ya para que se sintiera mejor, pero no se le ocurría mucho además de intentar darle un beso, pero si alguien presenciaba eso en ese momento, ese simple pensamiento evitó que hiciera eso por un rato, al menos en su mente parecía como si fuera un rato, pero sin importar eso, la presidenta mantuvo su cabeza en ese mismo lugar. En los siguientes momentos volteo a su alrededor, asegurándose que no había otra persona cerca, después respiró hondo para tranquilizarse y tragó un poco de saliva, intentando darse la valentía necesaria para hacer su siguiente maniobra.

–Eri…–Intentó llamar la atención de su pareja, y en cuanto ella alzó su cabeza para mirarla, acercó repentinamente su rostro y presionó sus labios contra los de ella, dándole un beso un poco nerviosa al principio, pero después de sentir cómo le correspondía lentamente cerró sus ojos para concentrarse y dejarse llevar por el momento, y sin darse cuenta, había acercado más su cuerpo al de la joven, permitiéndose más la libertad de seguir besándola.

No dejaron de besarse por los próximos segundos, lo único que las detuvo fue el sonido de un plato siendo colocado en la mesa que tenían al frente, y casi como si fuera una reacción, las mejillas de la doncella se volvieron rojas y tuvo que separarse de Eri apresuradamente, pero en esta ocasión Eri nada más rio y miró a la persona que dejó el platillo, se trataba del cocinero con el que antes habían hablado.

–No era mi intención interrumpir el momento, pero si no les dejo esto para que lo disfruten se enfriará y no podrán disfrutarlo tanto –Dejó un par de palillos junto con unas bebidas en la mesa, luego miró a ambas personas, no se veía afectado por esa escena, a diferencia de la clara expresión de sorpresa que tenía la doncella de la cabellera azulada, y en un intento por tranquilizarla decidió hablar nuevamente –¿Quién soy yo para juzgar a la gente? No soy más que una persona, al igual que ustedes –No iba a quedarse para ver si eso logró calmar a la joven, en lugar de eso les ofreció una leve sonrisa y, mientras se daba la vuelta, comentó:

–Buen provecho –Con esas últimas palabras se retiró nuevamente a la barra para lavar los utensilios usados para preparar esa comida.

En la mesa había un plato redondo algo grande con un par de salseros a los lados con una salsa especial. En el área central del plato descansaban varias tiras de pollo marinadas en un jugo peculiar y descansando sobre arroz blanco. Rodeando el arroz blanco, había camarones empanizados, terminando de cubrir también el círculo exterior del plato, se veía bastante apetitoso, y la expresión de sorpresa de Eri delataba lo impresionada que se sentía por ver un plato así.

–Harasho…–Comentó en voz baja, casi como si fuera una reacción automática, y cuando Umi notó su reacción, esbozó una sonrisa más tranquila.

–Es pollo teriyaki con ebi tempura… tiene algo de tiempo desde que tuve la oportunidad de comer algo así –Acompañó su comentario con una suave risa, después tomó unos palillos para comenzar a comer, pero esperó a que Eri hiciera lo mismo, lo que sucedió unos momentos después.

Tras la primera impresión, la joven rubia miró a su acompañante y le sonrió alegre, gustosa de comenzar a comer junto con ella. Usando su mano derecha acercó los palillos para tomar una de las tiras de pollo, luego la sumergió levemente en la salsa y le dio un bocado tranquilamente.

–Está muy bueno, deberías probar el pollo Umi – Para el momento que dijo eso, giró su cabeza para mirarla, pero justo en el momento que le iba a sonreír, un pedazo de camarón endulzado con la salsa agridulce fue introducido en su boca repentinamente, y al darse cuenta Umi tenía una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro, y tras pasar el bocado se tomó la libertad de reír un poco.

–No esperaba que hicieras eso Umi, pero dos pueden jugar el mismo juego

Cuando su compañera escuchó esa declaración, se volteó para tomar otro de los camarones y comerlo, disfrutando del sabor que liberaba dentro de su boca, aunque lo siguiente que sucedería la dejaría completamente sorprendida.

–…Umi…–Llamó la atención de su pareja una vez más, y cuando volteó, olvidando por unos momentos lo que le había dicho apenas unos segundos atrás por lo delicioso que era el manjar, se vio sorprendida por un par de labios que se pegaron a los suyos repentinamente.

Al principio se le hizo un poco extraño que intentara eso, pero en lugar de protestar, se vio rápidamente hipnotizada por sus suaves y deliciosos labios y correspondió el beso, pero en los siguientes segundos, pudo sentir cómo la punta de la lengua de su rubia compañera recorría lentamente su labio inferior, como si estuviera pidiendo permiso para introducir su lengua, pero como estaba lo suficientemente concentrada en el momento, abrió un poco más su boca, permitiendo la entrada de la lengua ajena y que jugara con la suya, compartiendo el sabor de la comida en ese beso y, para terminar, Eri pegó su rostro más al de ella, haciendo que el beso fuera un poco más apasionado hasta que llegó el momento para que ella actuara, rápidamente, regresó su lengua a su boca, pero antes que Umi cerrara la suya y se alejara, la volvió a introducir, sin embargo, en esta ocasión tenía un pedazo de pollo que ella introdujo en su boca para pasárselo. Rápidamente las mejillas de la joven se tornaron rojizas por lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no parecía poner fuerzas para evitar que continuara con eso, pero una vez terminó de depositar ese bocado en su boca, la presidenta alejó sus labios y miró ahora con una sonrisa y ojos llenos de victoria a su Umi, quien la miraba anonadada al tiempo que masticaba la comida.

–Te dije que dos podían jugar el mismo juego Umi –En su tono de voz se notaba lo orgullosa que se sentía por haber logrado hacerle eso, claramente había ganado ese pequeño juego, pues después de eso era posible que permaneciera casi paralizada por lo que le hizo.

Continuando, Eri volvió a tomar otro bocado, pero tras pasar unos segundos y notar que Umi seguía aparentemente paralizada comenzó a reír, no esperaba que le fuera a afectar tanto lo que hizo en ese momento, pero la verdad se seguía sintiendo orgullosa de haberlo hecho.

–¿Qué sucede Umi? –Preguntó para ver si eso la ayudaba a responder. –¿Quieres que lo haga nuevamente? – No pudo resistir la tentación de hacer esa pregunta, e incluso cuando inmediatamente miró hacia otro lado, logró notar que sus mejillas se pusieron más rojas, lo que confirmaba sus sospechas, quería que lo volviera a hacer, pero la vergüenza que le dio era demasiada como para aceptarlo.

–Está bien, no lo volveré a hacer aquí, será en otro lugar…–En cuanto dijo eso tragó un poco de saliva y sus mejillas se volvieron un poco rojas, pues imaginó cómo sería una escena con una idea que acababa de tener, claramente algo que tenía que intentar.

–Abre la boca Umi –Indicó, mientras usaba su mano izquierda para levantarla la mirada, aunque eso nada más hacía que ella sospechara de algo, sin embargo, como era una petición de Eri, no pudo hacer más que dejar que le levantara el rostro y terminara abriendo lentamente la boca. Sin importar que en su interior estuviera esperando que hiciera lo mismo, no se podía permitir aceptarlo, pero en lugar de eso Eri depositó otra tira de pollo en su boca con los palillos, luego sonrió bastante animada por haber hecho eso y dejó que su pareja cerrara la boca.

–Siempre quise intentar eso…seguro que mi hermana mataría por ver una escena así –Se jactó de la manera en la que reaccionaba, se sentía bastante entretenida de ver cómo se comportaba y orgullosa por ser ella quien hacía eso.

Después de un largo rato en el que Eri continuó jugando con su novia, terminaron el platillo que les había dejado el cocinero, y tras dejarlo en la barra y agradecer por su amabilidad, ambas regresaron a la habitación, al menos ahí podrían gozar de más privacidad, pero primero Umi necesitaba liberar la presión por la que había pasado en todo ese tiempo, por supuesto, intentando desquitarse en su novia.

–¿¡P-por qué hiciste todo eso Eri!? –Exigió una explicación en el momento que cerró la puerta de su habitación, pero su novia se limitó a sentarse en la cama, jactándose nuevamente de la menra en la que pedía la explicación.

–Puedes gritar todo lo que quieras, pero es obvio que lo disfrutaste, no opusiste resistencia alguna y me dejaste continuar, si me hubieras dicho que me detuviera lo hubiera hecho, así que mejor pregúntate, ¿por qué no me detuviste?

Con esa respuesta Umi se quedó sin palabras, no era necesario que se preguntara eso, ya tenía la respuesta, claramente le había gustado que hiciera todo eso, pero por la manera en la que toda la presión se acumuló en su cabeza simplemente tenía que sacarlo de alguna manera, pero como se encontraba desarmada ya, nada más pudo permitirse tomar asiento al lado izquierdo de Eri, quien, al ver que había ganado, le rodeó la cadera con ambos brazos y jaló su cuerpo, haciendo que lo recargara en el suyo para poder seguir abrazándola.

–Tranquila Umi, no tienes por qué pensarlo tanto…–Le dijo esas cariñosas palabras al momento que acariciaba su costado, luego acercó sus labios al oído derecho de su amada para poder susurrarle:

–Claramente vi que lo estabas disfrutando tanto como yo.

Esas palabras causaron que un hormigueo recorriera la espalda de la joven, por alguna razón se sentía feliz de saber que lo había disfrutado, incluso dejó escapar un suspiro de entre sus labios, pero luego Eri alzó la mirada de la joven con su mano y pegó su frente a la de ella, mirándola directamente a los ojos mientras mantenía su sonrisa.

–Umi, estoy de humor para tomar un baño, ¿te apetece acompañarme?

Al escuchar eso, el recuerdo de la primera vez que se bañaron juntas apareció en su mente, aunque no sucedió algo realmente destacable, el rubor que habían adquirido sus mejillas en esa ocasión se hizo presente ahora, no sabía qué decir, su mente comenzó a pensar en muchas cosas tras recibir esa propuesta, tanto que no podía articular una oración coherente en ese momento.

–Tomaré eso como un sí –Comentó con propósito de molestarla, pero después se levantó de la cama y jaló la mano de su pareja. –Tomaremos un baño, luego disfrutaremos de las aguas termales del lugar y luego podremos hacer otra cosa Umi, ¿no es para eso que me invitaste?

–P-pues sí…–Al menos pudo seleccionar las palabras indicadas para responder, pero no hizo más que impulsar a su amiga para que continuara jalando de su brazo. –E-está bien…pero al menos…deja que agarre un cambio de ropa

Al decir eso Eri le permitió ir a abrir su maleta para sacar un cambio de ropa, por su parte ella hizo lo mismo, y en cuanto ambas tomaron su cambio de ropa y unas toallas que tenía la habitación, se dirigieron al área de los baños.

Al llegar a la entrada, había un cartel que indicaba el camino para los baños de los hombres y mujeres, y al ingresar al área de las mujeres, llegaron a un vestidor, en las paredes habían varios casilleros para poner la ropa que usarían una vez terminaran de usar los baños y las aguas terminales, al frente de cada uno de los guardarropa había una banca alargada para que las personas se sentaran y pudieran cambiarse, pero como el lugar todavía estaba ganando su fama, los vestidores estaban vacíos, al menos le proporcionaba a la pareja privacidad.

Umi fue a uno de los casilleros de la esquina superior izquierda, justo el primero en la fila, y como era de esperarse, Eri tomó la casilla junto a la de ella y dejó su cambio de ropa listo en su interior para ser usado, después de eso, y aprovechando que su compañera seguía acomodando su ropa, comenzó a quitarse la ropa. Se podía notar que sus mejillas tenían un leve tono rojizo, pero se sentía feliz de estar en ese momento con su novia, así no tendría tantas cosas de qué preocuparse.

Al terminar de quitarle la ropa, cubrió su cuerpo con la toalla que se había llevado, esperando después a ella para ingresar a la primera área de los baños, donde podrían lavarse para, posteriormente, ingresar a las aguas termales, y gracias a que Eri se apresuró, Umi pudo quitarse la ropa y prepararse para poder ingresar al recinto con su amiga, también cubierta con la toalla.

–V-vamos Eri…– Todavía no estaba completamente cómoda con eso, pero eso no iba a detener a la presidenta, tomó gentilmente su mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella y caminó hasta la siguiente sala.

El siguiente cuarto era más grande, en las paredes de color rosa habían regaderas, lavabos con varios artículos para el aseo personal, un espejo para ayudar en la limpieza y un banco para tomar asiento mientras se toma el baño, al centro había una especie de alberca, por la extensión se podría considerar así, pero era de ese tamaño para albergar a las personas que terminaron de lavarse y desean reposar un rato en una tina gigante, o bien, salir a aprovechar las bondades de las aguas. El lugar también estaba vacío en ese momento, lo que alegraba a la presidenta, pues podía jugar más con su amada Umi sin que alguien los molestara, y sin soltar su mano, la llevó hasta una de las áreas para lavarse, ella tomó la que estaba a su lado derecho.

–Muy bien, después de esto podremos disfrutar de nuestro tiempo en esas aguas, apenas y puedo esperar Umi –Indicó mientras tomaba la regadera de mano, abría la llave y se mojaba el cabello.

La menor tragó salivo un poco nerviosa por esas palabras. Le costaba sentirse tranquila estando a su lado sin ropa. Incluso cuando ya lo había hecho antes, no podía evitar sentirse un poco ansiosa, y la rubia lo notó, el rubor en sus mejillas siempre le provocó a la presidenta del consejo una satisfacción enorme en su interior, podría decirse que daría lo que fuera por verla todo el tiempo así.

La joven arquera se dedicó a lavar su cuerpo, trató con todas sus fuerzas de mantener su concentración, como lo requería en el club, para terminar cuanto antes y poder dirigirse a las aguas. Tenía la esperanza de que ahí se sintiera mucho más tranquila que si continuaba en esa habitación con su pareja.

Pasaron unos minutos y no escuchó señal de su compañera, se debía a la manera en la que su mente se concentró en una sola tarea que su mente consiguió aislarse del resto del mundo. Tenía que agradecer a esa capacidad para mantenerse bajo un mejor control durante ese momento.

Se ensimismó tanto en lo que hacía que no notó cuando Eri se movió de su lugar, y ese era el momento idóneo para que la presidenta decidiera poner en marcha su plan.

Al acercarse por la espalda de su pareja, consiguió rodearle el vientre con ambos brazos y tirar de su húmedo cuerpo para atraerla hasta el suyo.

La arquera permaneció petrificada en el momento que sintió el cuerpo de su novia pegado detrás de sí. Podía sentir sus brazos rodearle la cadera y descansar sobre sus piernas, peligrosamente cerca de su intimidad, mientras que, en su espalda, el par de vistosos senos que cargaba ahora estaban siendo presionados contra su piel, y eso fue más que suficiente como para hacer que el rostro de Umi se tornara completamente rojo.

–¡E-e-e-e-Eri! –Exclamó con fuerza la primera al tiempo que trataba de mirar a la presidenta por sobre el hombro – ¿Q-qué estás-? –Su pregunta fue interrumpida por los suaves labios de la segunda, éstos se pegaron a los suyos con una gran velocidad.

Debido a la cantidad de veces en las que había besado a su arquera, fue mucho más sencillo para la rubia ganar el control de la situación y mantener a su pareja tranquilizada por el mismo.

Sus labios se rozaron con suavidad, primero fueron roces cortos y continuos, pero a medida de que éstos continuaban, se hacían más largos y apasionados. La resistencia que pudo haber puesto en un principio fue eliminada. De alguna manera, Umi se sentía completamente segura entre los brazos de la presidenta, y el sentir sus labios pegados a los propios, simplemente se sentía como algo correcto, como si hubiera estado en esa habitación por ese momento especial.

Por los siguientes minutos, las dos jóvenes permanecieron besándose dentro del lugar hasta que Eri sintió la necesidad de tomar algo de aire y separar sus labios de los ajenos.

–E-Eri, por favor…suéltame

–No, estoy gozando mucho de esto…–Fue lo último que dijo antes de que la arquera decidiera mirar de nuevo sobre su hombro a la ex presidenta. Casi al mismo tiempo, los cálidos y seductores labios de Eri depositaron un beso en los suyos, buscando convencerla ahora de esa forma mientras continuaba acariciando su vientre.

No le tomó tanto tiempo hacer que Umi comenzara a cerrar sus ojos y dejara de poner resistencia, incluso cerró lentamente sus ojos, cediendo así a la manera que tenía de convencerla.

–Mmh… –Se escuchó ese leve gemido en el beso, provocado por la manera en la que la presidenta continuaba acariciando su vientre y continuaba con el beso por otro par de momentos, y luego, al ver que ya estaba dispuesta a dejarla continuar, separó sus labios.

–Creo que disfrutaste más ese beso, ¿tan bien se sintió que te acariciara el vientre?

–N-no es eso… –Intentó contestar, pero la sensación que le había provocado todavía seguía en su mente y le evitaba que hablara claramente, por lo que comenzó a decir las primeras cosas que llegaban a su mente en ese momento –Es porque lo estás haciendo tú…

En cuanto la escuchó, los párpados de la presidenta se abrieron por la sorpresa que le dio el comentario, jamás esperó que la Umi que conocía le dijera algo como eso, pero no por eso se detuvo.

–Entonces, aprovecharé que eres más honesta en ésta situación Umi… –Indicó sus intenciones. Presionó un poco más su torso contra la espalda de su pareja, lo que permitía que la apenada contraria sintiera ese par de firmes senos pegarse contra su espalda. La sensación que eso desencadenó en la joven fue algo parecido a la provocación.

Al tenerla tan cerca y en esa posición, la respiración de la joven ruborizada se volvía un poco más pesada, se podía ver el vaho que salía de su boca por cómo su cuerpo se calentaba en esa situación. Nada más bastó esa reacción para que la rubia tuviera una reacción parecida. Sus alientos pesados eran bastante apreciables. Acercó sus delicados labios al cuello de Umi y exhaló lentamente su aliento en el mismo.

–E…Eri… –Escuchó su nombre escapar de los dulces labios de su novia entre un suspiro. Eso fue suficiente señal para que supiera que su compañera se había puesto más dócil, después de todo, no era la primera vez que hacían eso.

Con la mente nublada por sus provocaciones y la creciente sensación, la miembro del club de arquería miró por sobre su hombro a la rubia, quien no paraba de dar gentiles caricias a su vientre, pero una vez la otra se dio cuenta de su mirada, no dudó en acercarse para buscar los dulces labios de la joven por tercera vez.

Ese beso, a diferencia de otros, fue más intenso, Umi pudo entregarse por completo al mismo y corresponder, la manera en la que besó a Eri denotaba lo provocada que las caricias la hacían sentir. Su cuerpo se puso más flojo como reacción, y la rubia, que notó ese cambio, decidió avanzar con su ataque.

Primero su lengua salió de entre sus labios para encontrar y saludar con un par de lamidas a los labios de la dócil joven, luego esperó a que ella comprendiera lo que quería hacer. Nada más un momento después, la boca de su pareja se abrió y recibió sin problema la lengua. Ambas permitieron que sus lenguas se unieran y danzaran al compás de su creciente deseo.

Tanto deseo se puso en el beso que, una vez separaron sus rostros, un hilo de saliva mantenía sus labios unidos, pero ninguna se apartó lo suficiente como para que éste se rompiera. Umi miró fijamente a su novia, se le veía la felicidad en sus ojos, así como también la excitación que se había acumulado en su cuerpo por la intensidad del beso. Eri procuró mantener una sonrisa, pero no podía controlar su lento respirar. Los dos mezclados pudieron haber sido suficientes como para aumentar el vapor dentro de la habitación.

Al no ver señales de resistencia, la ex presidenta aprovechó el momento para acercar sus labios al cuello de su pareja y depositar, gentil, un beso. Dicha acción provocó en la arquera un leve suspiro, pues quería contenerse para no llamar la atención con su voz que, pronto, se convertiría en gemidos de continuar así.

No feliz por esa reacción, la rubia decidió hundir con suavidad sus dientes en la piel ajena al tiempo que le acarició los costados, lo que le sacó un gemido corto a su pareja por la sorpresa y la súbita excitación que eso le hizo sentir.

–E-Eri… –Diría entre otro suspiro. Su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar a las caricias de la contraria, y no era grato para Umi sentirse de ese modo, mas la de ojos azules, pensando en cuán grande era su deseo por escucharla, se aventuró a girar el cuerpo de su compañera. Una vez la tuvo de frente, le besó la base del cuello y descendió hasta su esternón, donde daría un último beso y pegaría su frente en el pecho de la mujer. Los tratos que le dio aumentaron cuán provocada se sentía, y eso se tradujo en un estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo, y unas leves gotas cayendo de entre sus piernas.

–P-por favor… –Trataría articular palabras, pero su creciente excitación le impidió hacerlo con naturalidad –No hagas…eso… –Comprendió después que sus súplicas no fueron escuchadas al sentir una mano sobre su vientre, la cual, con alargados dedos, trazaba líneas y círculos alrededor de su ombligo.

–¡A-aanh! –Se le escapó un gemido un poco fuerte en cuanto sintió una calidez y humedad sorpresiva en su pezón izquierdo. Éste, por la estimulación, endureció bajo la lengua experta que comenzaba a provocarlo –Eri…no… –Aunque quiso decirle algo más, sintió un gemido a punto de escapársele, por lo que tuvo que morder su labio inferior con el único objetivo de evitarlo.

–¿Q-qué haremos…si nos descubren? –Trató de hacerla entrar en razón, pero era eso mismo lo que mantenía a la rubia continuando, correr ese riesgo con su pareja le mantenía el corazón acelerado y la mente enfocada en las caricias que podría darle a su pareja.

La respuesta, entonces, que recibió a su pregunta fue una débil mordida, lo cual le arrancó un gemido de sorpresa, y terminó haciendo que sus cejas mostraran algo de molestia.

–No hagas eso…s-se siente…muy extraño –Regañaría a su rubia, pero ésta esbozó una sonrisa en respuesta y, tras pegar sus labios alrededor de la areola, comenzó a chupar lento el pezón de ajeno. Eso obligó a la arquera a cerrar los ojos con algo de fuerza y morder una vez más su labio inferior.

No fue sino hasta que una mano le tomó el seno libre y comenzó a frotar entre dos de sus dedos el otro pezón, que reaccionó casi de inmediato y la hizo soltar otro gemido.

–¡E-eri! –Decidió alzar la voz al tiempo que le tomó la mano para obligarla a detenerse –Es…demasiado…m-mejor no hagamos esto…

Con una mirada confiada y juguetona, la ex presidenta despegó sus labios y liberó el pecho que había estado chupando, dejando tras de sí una marca por la saliva y la mordida que se aventuró a darle.

–Umi, ¿vas a negarme lo que tanto deseo? –Como un depredador que tiene a su presa fija, acercó su rostro hasta el ajeno, entonces rodeó la cadera ajena para acercar la propia y poder dejar su barbilla recargada en el hombro de su arquera.

–¿Eri? –Confundida, llamaría su nombre.

–Me temo que no será posible…–Escucharía la vicepresidenta en un susurro, entregado directamente en su oído izquierdo –No sabes cuánto tiempo he querido probar tu cuerpo…escuchar tu voz, sentir tu respiración y jadeos…así como disfrutarte por completo…

No dijo palabra después. En lugar de eso, acercó sus labios al lóbulo del oído y le dio un cálido beso antes de terminar mordiéndolo. La sensación provocada no sólo coloreó el rostro de Umi en un rojo profundo, sino que también la obligó a ceder ante el peso de su pareja, quedando así recostada en el suelo húmedo del baño.

–T-todavía pienso…que es muy rápido… –Trataría de decirle a su amada, después, como si intentara quitarse toda la pena, sacudió su cabeza al tiempo que, de sus labios, salía. –¡M-mejor vámonos, todavía no hemos disfrutado de las aguas termales, no podemos desperdiciar más tie-¡

Con un movimiento rápido, la de ojos azules fue capaz de atrapar los labios de su asustada compañera entre los suyos para así darle un beso, un poco forzado, pues Umi no quería más que retirarse.

Con delicadeza entrelazó sus dedos con los de la mujer debajo de sí, para finalizar, usando sus piernas, abrió las contrarias para que, gracias a su elasticidad, pudiera acercar su cadera a la contraria y terminar colocando su intimidad con la ajena. No fue sorpresa que la de cabello azul quisiera liberarse del beso al sentir su entrepierna entrando en contacto con la de su pareja, pero los labios hábiles de Eri la obligaron a permanecer en esa posición.

Los gemidos que le provocó esa nueva sensación fueron ahogados en la profundidad del beso que la ex presidenta estaba dando a su compañera. Era una lástima que, a causa del aire perdido, tuvieran que separar sus rostros, pero, al hacerlo, la de arriba fue agradecida con una serie de cortos gemidos y un rostro ruborizado, de un color muy similar al del cabello de Maki.

Aunque Eri también se estaba excitando por el constante roce en su intimidad, se dispuso a pegarla un poco más para aumentar la sensación y, así como su pareja, dejar que unos gemidos se le escaparan.

–¿Qué dices? –Habló la ex presidenta–¿Quieres que te haga sentir mejor? –Para Umi, el tono de voz que estaba escuchando cargaba con una gran tentación, sin embargo, al escuchar los gemidos de su rubia, y ver su rostro sonrojado, pues la provocación también le afectaba, no pudo evitar caer víctima de sus palabras.

–S-si eres tú… –Desvió su rostro a la izquierda para ocultar su pena, aunque nada pudo hacer por los suspiros y gemidos que se le escapaban –Creo que…podría permitirlo…

Esas palabras fueron lo único que necesitó Eri para continuar con sus planes. Con una sonrisa, que denotaba su alegría, dejó ir las manos de su arquera y alzó su torso, entonces, gateando, retrocedió sobre el cuerpo ajeno y terminó dejando su rostro al nivel del vientre de su compañera.

En esa posición, se le haría sencillo darle un beso en el ombligo y rodearle la cadera con ambos brazos para alzarla unos centímetros y que así pudiera continuar con su beso y acariciale la espalda baja.

Recargándose en sus propias rodillas, depositó un beso cálido en la cadera que sostenían sus brazos, entonces dirigió su vista al rostro de su pareja, quien, a pesar de tener una expresión nerviosa, había abandonado toda intención de resistirle, y eso lo pudo ver por el modo en el que sus brazos permanecieron en el suelo y sin moverse.

–No tienes por qué estar tan nerviosa, Umi –Trató de carmarla con su gentil tono y ojos serenos, mas la compañera cerró los ojos, apenada –Seré gentil.

Esas palabras causaron que la apenada mujer dirigiera su rostro a su pareja, no sólo nerviosa, sino también algo desesperada por lo que le decía.

–¡N-no digas eso! –Se le escaparía.

Esa muestra de su incomodidad evitó que se percatara a tiempo de cómo la ex presidenta colocó sus piernas sobre los hombros para poder levantar con mayor facilidad su cadera y tener una gran vista de su intimidad.

–No te pongas así –Le sonreiría –Nada más quiero disfrutar de mi novia…para eso me trajiste, ¿no es así? –Con la cabeza ladeada, dio un vistazo a la entrepierna de su pareja, entonces, se acercó para deleitarse con su aroma y depositar un suave beso.

–¡Mmgh! –La arquera trató de aguantar el gemido por los labios que sintió, casi de inmediato, su cuerpo se estremeció, y una entretenida Eri sonrió con profunda alegría –¿Q-qué crees que estás haciendo ahí? –Reclamaría Umi.

–Lo que dije, disfrutar de mi novia –Asintió complacida y volvió a darle un beso, nada más para deleitarse con su humedad y llevarle un nuevo estremecimiento a su cuerpo –Estoy en mi derecho, después de todo…

–¡N-no lo hagas! –Volvería a reclamar, con una clara vergüenza impresa no sólo en su rostro, sino también en sus palabras.

De pronto, con un simple beso, usaría su lengua para separar y recorrer los labios húmedos de su pareja, acción que fue recompensada con un gemido más fuerte, pero, en esta ocasión, sintió las manos de su pareja sobre su cabello aplicar un leve empuje, como si tratara de alejarla.

La resistencia que puso la arquera le pareció tierna, por decir menos, y la impulsó a continuar, pues, con cada lamida que daba en esa zona, un fluido comenzaba a emanar, estimulando el deseo incontenible en su interior.

–¡Eri…! Trataría de llamarla, mas su grito fue rápidamente convertido en un gemido una vez pudo sentir cómo una lengua se escabullía entre sus labios y comenzaba a jugar en su interior. Daba lamidas cortas, y procuraba acercarse a las paredes para no dejar que ninguno de sus jugos se le escapara –D-de…tente… –Aunque era una voz entrecortada por sus gemidos y suspiros, continuó haciendo presión en el cabello ajeno para ponerle un fin a sus acciones.

–Si sigues…¡mmh! –Cerró los ojos por un fuerte estremecimiento en su cuerpo, el cual consiguió que su intimidad liberara más fluidos y sus brazos perdieran algo de fuerza; había encontrado una zona sensible en el interior de la arquera, y no paraba de explotarla con sus rápidas lamidas.

Varios gemidos se le escaparon por esa acción, ni siquiera pudo terminar su anterior diálogo, pues su mente comenzaba a ser invadida por el placer, y, con cada paso de esa lengua, sus brazos perdían fuerza, a diferencia de su voz, que continuó aumentando en volumen.

La experiencia de su pareja se hizo ver en cuanto introdujo también un dedo a su interior para, al sacarlo y meterlo, le excitara la ligera penetración y la mantuviera mucho más dócil. Está de más decir que, dentro de unos segundos, Umi no pudo hacer más que gemir y permitirle a su pareja continuar con los tratos.

Unos segundos después, mientras la ex presidente continuaba, la arquera volvió a mostrar señales de resistencia al tratar de cerrar las piernas y volver a empujar la cabeza de su rubia fuera de su entrepierna.

–¡E-Eri, de…detente…por favor…! –Trataría de hacerla detenerse con sus palabras, algo en su interior comenzaba a reunirse, y sentía cómo, en cualquier momento, tendría que liberar esa sensación –V-voy…a….nooo… –Tras comprender que no se detendría, pues incluso comenzó a mover con mayor velocidad su dedo y lengua, llevó sus brazos a su rostro para cubrirlo.

En los siguientes instantes, su mente no pudo pensar en nada más que la lengua de Eri, entonces, todos sus músculos se tensaron y una gran sensación de liberación inundó el interior de la arquera en cuanto su intimidad disparó en mayor volumen sus fluidos directo al rostro ajeno al tiempo que exclamaba con todas sus fuerzas: "¡Eriiii!".

Apenas duró unos segundos el clímax de la mujer, y para los siguientes, todo su cuerpo terminó por relajarse, y la doncella causante de ello dejó que su cuerpo reposara en el suelo, no sin antes darle una última pasada con su dedo a la extensión de sus labios.

Umi volvió a estremecerse por esa acción, pero no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, lo único que fue capaz de lograr fue seguir con sus ojos el avance de la mujer sobre su cuerpo.

–U-Umi… –Diría Eri con un tono entrecortado mientras se relamía el dedo con deseo intenso –E-eso...me excitó demasiado…

Con esas palabras, la arquera se percató que, sobre su vientre, donde estaba sentada la rubia, comenzaban a caer varias gotas, y al mirar hacia esa dirección, pudo ver la otra mano de Eri masturbando su propia entrada.

–Q-quiero que tú también lo hagas… –Con un rubor, la ex presidenta avanzó por el cuerpo de su compañera y, una vez llegara a su rostro, se recargaría sobre sus rodillas, con su mano, mantendría abiertos los labios de su intimidad y miraría con deseo a los ojos ámbar de su novia.

Arriba de sí, pudo ver unos fluidos goteando de su entrepierna y un interior palpitante, deseoso de ser tocado por alguien más. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de responder, en cuanto se dio cuenta, la rubia había acercado su cadera al rostro de la de cabello azul hasta poder dejar su entrepierna recargada en la boca y nariz contraria. Con las dos manos en el suelo y las piernas sostendría el resto de su peso.

La vista de la arquera fue invadida por el cuerpo de su pareja, mientras que nariz fue asaltada por el aroma que cargaba, y su lengua fue capaz de probar el fluido que se le escapaba. Pronto entendió que, de esa posición, no iba a salir rápidamente, entonces permitió que su cuerpo se guiara por el deseo que ese sabor en sus labios le hizo sentir.

Tratando de imitar los movimientos que sintió antes, introdujo su lengua en el interior y comenzó a lamer, aunque lento, pues se sentía avergonzada aún, cada parte de su pareja. Se le recompensó del mismo modo: gemidos y jugos, lo que, después de unos momentos, la impulsó a continuar.

–Aah…a-así…lámame más… –Eri habló, y para sentir mejor a su arquera, comenzó a mover su cadera, frotando toda su entrada contra el rostro de su pareja.

Por más que intentase mirar a su alrededor, le era imposible. Su visión terminó de ser bloqueada por los muslos de su rubia, mientras que, tanto su nariz como su boca, eran víctimas de la hipnotizante fragancia y sabor de su pareja, quien, con cada lamida que sentía en su interior, movía con mayor intensidad su cadera.

La excitación que obtenía la antes presidenta comenzaba a manifestarse no sólo en su humedad creciente, sino en su respiración, que tomaba la forma de un vaho apenas exhalaba el aire en sus pulmones.

Un gemido un poco más fuerte se le escapó en cuanto pudo sentir la lengua de su pareja penetrando su entrada y frotándose con gran lascivia en su punto sensible. Fue para ese momento en el que la mujer no pudo mantener el control de sus reacciones, ni de su cuerpo. Su lengua permaneció fuera de sus labios mientras aumentaban los alaridos afectuosos, y con eso, unas gotas de su saliva descendían hasta los finos mechones azules de su mujer.

Su vista comenzó a nublarse, no sólo por el vapor de la habitación, sino también por la cercana necesidad de liberar todo el placer contenido en un clímax. La neblina del baño pareció filtrarse hacia su mente, pues no era capaz de pensar en más que la lengua y labios constantemente chupando, lamiendo y besando su intimidad como si de un dulce, o fruto jugoso, se tratara.

–U-Umi…yo ya…v-voy a… –En un intento por resistir unos segundos más, mordió su labio inferior con fuerza. Debido al incremento súbito en la velocidad no pudo soportar su orgasmo.

Todo su cuerpo experimento un estremecimiento mucho más fuerte a comparación de otros, entonces, con un grito del nombre ajeno, todos sus músculos se tensaron a la vez por unos segundos, tiempo en el que, sus jugos, salieron en demasía hacia el rostro de su compañera. Sus paredes también experimentaron esa rigidez, intentando aprisionar algo en su interior para evitar su escape.

Apenas duró poco más de tres segundos, y eso bastó para, una vez su cuerpo se relajó, cayera sobre su costado derecho, carente de fuerza para levantarse, mas su entrepierna continuaba palpitando y su cuerpo, a ratos, se estremecía, señal de cuánto había disfrutado los tratos de su pareja.

La arquera, al fin libre de su rubia, pudo respirar hondo. No lo pudo decir, pero en medio de esa sesión, por la pose que Eri decidió tomar, se comenzó a quedar sin aire. Cubierta por los fluidos de su pareja, y aunque también se encontraba cansada, pues su clímax le arrebató parte de la energía con la que arribó a las aguas termales, se reincorporó para sentarse, sin decir una palabra.

La sorpresa de lo que le obligaron a hacer la tenía sin palabra alguna, casi estupefacta. Usó sus manos para limpiar su rostro, y una vez terminó, miró por sobre su rostro el cuerpo de su pareja, quien se mantenía en el suelo, esbozando una sonrisa.

–N-no…creí que tuvieras una lengua así de buena…mi arquera… –Trató de levantar su torso con ambos brazos. Lo consiguió, aunque con algo de dificultad.

–Pe…pero…qué…–La de cabello azul comenzó a hablar, las palabras temblaban apenas salían al aire –E…Eri… ¡¿Qué me obligaste a hacer?! –Exclamó casi a modo de regaño, apenas se había percatado de lo ocurrido hacía unos momentos.

La ex presidenta soltó una risa por esas palabras y lanzó su torso contra el cuerpo contrario, Umi la atrapó por reflejo entre sus brazos, ahí, aprovechó la rubia para abrazarle con fuerza la espalda baja y recorrer con las yemas de sus dedos la piel ajena.

Una vez más, el rubor invadió a la joven de cabellera azul.

–E-E-Eri, ¡d-detente! –Exclamó una vez más.

–Si nada más hice lo que las parejas hacen…–Con las fuerzas que tenía en sus brazos, acercó su rostro al vientre de su pareja y lo besó con gran cariño.

La menor desvió la mirada, era presa de la vergüenza y, en cualquier momento, el pánico llegaría en cualquier momento.

–El amor, Umi… –Su sonrisa se hizo más grande tras esas palabras, luego abrazó con mayor fuerza a la contraria, como si no la quisiera dejar ir.

–¿Có-cómo puedes…decirlo así nada más?

–Porque así son las cosas, ¿no es normal decir las cosas como son? –Alzó su vista para encontrar el ámbar de los ojos de su novia.

–Su…supongo que sí… –No pudo sostenerle la mirada por la pena en su mente.

–Vamos, hay que terminar de limpiarnos…nos esperan las aguas, Umi.

La de menor grado asintió, luego se reincorporó, pero, al ver que Eri se quedó en el suelo, inclinó la cabeza confundida.

–¿Sucede algo, Eri?

–V-verás… –La de cabello rubio desvió sus ojos hacia sus piernas, que continuaban inmóviles. Cubrió su boca con la mano, algo apenada por tener que admitirlo –M-mis piernas…se sienten débiles todavía…

Tras entrar en cuenta a lo que se refería, las mejillas de la vicepresidenta del consejo adquirieron un rojo brillante.

–¿Podrías ayudarme? –Volvió a dirigir su vista a la mujer de pie, quien, sin más opción, le ayudó a reincorporarse.

Una vez de pie, se recargó en el cuerpo de Umi para no perder el equilibrio, y, con su apoyo, las dos resumieron la tarea de bañarse.

 **Continuará...**

 **Mensaje:**

 **Well...shit...dude, no me jodas, me tomó casi un año terminar de escribir esto...**

 **Puede que haya sido extraño, que se vean distintos tipos de narración, (de peor a mejor (?) -) Eso se debe a que siempre me puse a escribir salteado, una o dos cuartillas, descanso de meses. (?) Sí, no me enorgullezco de eso, pero, al fin, aquí está, la historia EriUmi que tanto quería escribir. (/*O*)/**

 **Decidí ponerlo en capítulos, pues siempre me estoy quejando de fics muy largos y aquí voy yo a ponerlos a leer uno muy extenso. (?) Lo hubiera intentado cortar, pero eso me habría jodido la continuidad de eventos, no quería que eso sucediera, así que, fue al final del lemon cuando sucedió.**

 **Voy a procurar que las siguientes entregas no sean así de largas, aplaudiré a los valientes que se atrevan a leer todo este primer capítulo.**

 **Sobre el +18 en el fic...sí, es el primero que me atrevo a escribir y publicar aquí, me da algo de pena, pues no exploro mucho en ese tema, nada más escribo sobre amor puro y muerte, no sobre sexo. (?) Mas no puedo decir que esté desilusionado con los resultados, todo lo contrario, hubo un momento en el que continué escribiendo y hasta me sorprendí de todo lo que salió, en especial en las últimas cuartillas del fic.**

 **Me parece que es todo por ahora, espero disfruten del fic tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo. Es la primera vez que pongo +18, así que, cualquier comentario o crítica constructiva será bienvenida, las recibiré con la misma felicidad que Eri tomó la lengua de su Umi. (?)**

 **Ya, es todo, nos veremos en otro capítulo, mucha suerte. (/*O*)/**

 **Titanthetys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

"De no haber hecho esas cosas…" Las imágenes de sus acciones dentro de los baños aparecieron disparadas en su cabeza como pequeños flashes; el amarillo entre sus piernas, las manos acariciándole los costados y espalda baja, esos labios besando y la lengua recorriendo cada centímetro de sí. "¡Y-ya hubiera terminado de relajarme aquí!". Sacudió su cabeza la ahora arquera ruborizada.

Dio un golpe al agua para asegurar su posición ante la conducta desvergonzada en los baños. Podrán haber estado solas, pero hacer eso en un lugar público estaba terminantemente prohibido, ¿cómo pudo haberle permitido llegar tan lejos? Ahora que pensaba en ella…

"¿Qué le toma tanto?" Volvió la mirada a la entrada, nada más podía distinguir la iluminación cálida de los baños. Quería levantarse y entrar de nuevo para jalar a Eri de las piernas y llevarla hasta ahí, pero su cuerpo no tenía la energía suficiente como para hacerlo. La temperatura del agua, así como los sonidos nocturnos –grillos, el viento silbando entre el pasto y sobre el agua– la mantenía en el agua.

Suspiró. Tenía que ser paciente. Su entrenamiento en el arte de la arquería le pedía día a día afinar su paciencia para aguardar a las condiciones idóneas para lanzar su tiro –siempre certero–. Inhaló profundamente los olores variados, como el de la tierra mojada, y dio un vistazo a su alrededor.

El lugar se delimitaba por paredes de madera con la altura suficiente como para evitar mirones. El agua estaba contenida en un cuenco con forma circular, y justo al centro una piedra con flores decorativas y agua escurriendo de ésta. Pudo encontrar un momento de relajación con el viaje del agua hasta juntarse con la del estanque.

–Lo siento, tuve que responder una llamada –La voz de la antes presidenta llamó la atención de Umi, quien miró por sobre el hombro las piernas de su compañera.

–¿Nozomi?

No hubo respuesta, nada más escuchó las plantas suaves de sus pies apenas provocando ruido gracias a los años de práctica de danza artística. Umi prefirió no ver más arriba, aún pretendía ocultar el rubor en su rostro por estar recordando la escena en los baños.

–Supongo que ya no es secreto donde estamos –Eri echó una risa, pronto acompañada por Umi.

Una vez entró al agua, la mayor se sentó al lado de su acompañante. Un suspiro aliviado le permitió disfrutar con mayor fuerza la temperatura del agua, y con una inhalación apareció una sonrisa en su rostro.

–Qué tranquilo.

Umi la miró fijamente con una sonrisa marcada.

–¿Qué pasa? –La antes presidenta apartó la vista mientras procuraba bloquear su rostro usando el brazo, simulando arreglarse un mechón.

La otra volvió a reír, provocándole un rubor a Eri.

–Y-yo también puedo apenarme, ¿sabes?

Era el momento de disfrutar su tiempo juntas. La menor coló su brazo detrás de su pareja para abrazarle la cadera y sentarla sobre sus piernas. Eri no hizo más que dejarse llevar, y una vez finalizada la acción sonrió con la misma fuerza que el rojo en sus mejillas.

–Me gusta cuando tomas así la iniciativa –Exhaló para recargar su espalda contra el torso de Umi, a lo que ella respondió abrazándole la cadera por completo para mantenerla cerca.

En los próximos momentos, Eri se aseguró de entrelazar sus manos con las de su pareja para asegurar el agarre y mirar el cielo estrellado, pronto su vista se perdió en los puntos brillantes del cielo.

De pronto un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, esto desencadenó primero un rubor en sus mejillas, luego un estremecimiento corto. Con mirar sobre el hombro pudo darse cuenta que la causante de ello continuaba provocándole esas reacciones con tan solo besarle el hombro y cuello. Se vio en la necesidad de morderse el labio inferior para no hacer demasiado ruido.

–S-si me dejas marca tendré que hacer lo mismo –Tras decir eso, la mujer debajo suyo rió y recargó su barbilla entre el hombro y cuello.

–¿Crees que debamos invitar a las demás la próxima ocasión? –Preguntó Umi.

–Quizás no sea necesario –Eri sonrió.

–¿Y eso?

–Conociendo a Nozomi… –No completó la frase, en lugar de eso jaló las manos de su pareja para acercarla más a ella–, mejor aprovechemos todo el tiempo posible solas.

Umi asintió.

–Además, seguro no te pones así de activa si las demás están cerca.

–Po-podría intentarlo –Quiso replicar aún con el rubor en las mejillas.

–¿Y si te pido que me toques aquí, ¿lo harías? –Llevó una de las manos al interior de su pierna para hacer que la acariciara, Umi nada más pudo pasar saliva por la propuesta.

–¡N-no!, ¡claro que no! –Exclamó mientras retiraba su mano–, no puedo permitir que hagas más cosas indecentes en público.

–¿Hacerme el amor es indecente? –Desvió la mirada.

–¡N-no es eso! –Umi se apresuró a corregirla, pero pronto guardó silencio al ver a su compañera conteniendo la risa.

–Estoy jugando, ni siquiera yo te permitiría que lo hicieras aquí –Echó una mirada por sobre el hombro a su arquera–, claro que si estuviéramos en la habitación…–Guiñó el ojo–, además, ¿por qué querría arruinar el momento? Es el mejor asiento que he tenido en un rato.

–¡E-Eri! –Umi trató de exclamar, pues justo debajo del agua pudo sentir las manos estilizadas de la mayor pellizcándole las piernas.

–Tiene un acolchonado extra, son suaves…seguro de buen sabor.

–¿A-acolchonado…?–Tanto hablar de sus piernas comenzaba a incomodarle.

–Sí, ¿no las has visto? Son tan amplias que me dan ganas de morderlas.

Habiendo tenido suficiente, Umi respiró hondo y se aventuró a pellizcarle a su pareja la cadera, robando de ella un grito pequeño por la sorpresa.

–¿Y qué hay de ti? –Tiró un poco de la carne entre sus dedos para luego pasar hacia las piernas.

–¿U-Umi?

–Una cadera vasta junto con piernas bien torneadas. A pesar de tu tiempo practicando danza no se volvieron duras, se mantuvieron suaves…creo que tú puedes presumir más de ellas–Suspiró con alivio–, me pregunto cuántas fanáticas matarían por observarlas un rato.

–Cre-creo que es suficiente del baño, ya está haciendo frío –Eri se levantó casi de golpe, mas la menor no iba a dejar que las cosas terminaran así.

Con ayuda de su entrenamiento en arquería pudo sostener con fuerza la mano de Eri y así jalarla de nuevo para mantenerla sentada sobre su regazo.

–¡Umi!

–¿No me habías pedido que fuera más activa? –Le susurró al oído y abrazó su cadera nuevamente.

Eri guardó silencio. Tenía razón, por ello aguantó por más avergonzada que se sintiera. Iba a ser un rato largo, quizás…pero se lo cobraría tarde o temprano.

Pasados unos minutos de pellizcos y caricias, los movimientos cesaron, pues ahora la menor comenzaba a cabecear debido al cansancio. Al verla, Eri sacó una sonrisa y suspiró con alivio, pues el momento había finalizado.

–¿Nos vamos a dormir?

Umi asintió.

–Sí, no fue tan rápido llegar aquí, descansemos para disfrutar nuestro tiempo mañana.

Al estar las dos de acuerdo, salieron de las aguas para dirigirse de nuevo a los vestidores y, de ahí, a su habitación.

De vuelta al cuarto, las maletas ya estaban acomodadas en un clóset, las dos se ayudaron mutuamente para ordenar cambios de ropa en los muebles y tener un único orden para asegurar su comodidad. Aunque, por más que lo pensara, Umi no conseguía aceptar la cama única. No era como si le apenara dormir junto a Eri –lo había hecho antes–, sino el hecho de no haber ningún familiar en las cercanías, pues no era lo mismo dormir en la habitación de casa de sus padres a dormir juntas en una posada sin la vigilancia de otras personas.

No importaba el ángulo desde lo viera. Seguía siendo algo atrevido, especialmente si recordaba que su madre le dio los cupones pensando que iría con una amiga, no con una pareja. No sabía qué hacer o cuál rumbo tomar.

–¡Umi! –La exclamación de su compañera la hizo volver en sí–, no tengo problema con verte fantasear, pero me pone algo incómoda si te me quedas viendo así nada más...

Al regresar a su tiempo y espacio, pudo notar que, efectivamente, se la había pasado con la mirada fija en la Eri recostada sobre la cama con su ropa de dormir puesta: Una camiseta azul y azul oscuro con un par de pantalones, mientras que ella usaba una de dos piezas. Una camisa azul de manga larga con unos pantalones.

–¿Eh? –Sacudió la cabeza– N-no, no es eso...es que...

–¿Qué es? –La rubia se sostuvo sobre sus piernas y manos para acercársele a Umi y mirarla de cerca.

–E...es...que... –Comenzó a mirar a otros lados. A esas alturas no podía decirle cuánta pena sentía por dormir juntas, necesitaba encontrar una excusa lo antes posible.

–Anda, dímelo.

–¡S-se me olvidó cepillarme el cabello! –Alcanzó a decirlo tras ver el cepillo de Eri sobre un taburete.

–¿Y por qué no lo dijiste antes? –Le sonrió–, dame tu cepillo, te ayudaré.

Y así lo hizo, sacó de su maleta un cepillo amarillo para el cabello, y tras la orden de su compañera, tomó asiento en la cama, entonces Eri se sentó detrás suyo para cepillar su cabello.

–¿No te da calor? –Comentó al tiempo que tomaba un mechón para darle una pasada.

–Terminas acostumbrándote, pero tú también lo tienes largo –La miró sobre le hombro.

–Pero lo amarro, es más fácil de controlar que si lo dejo suelto, imagínate que intento cruzar la calle y el viento me lo desarregla, no podría ver.

–Pero si lo amarro me aprieta, a veces hasta me da dolor de cabeza.

Eri volvió a darle otra pasada, ahora se concentró en las puntas.

–Aunque las orzuelas siempre serán un problema, no importa cuánto lo amarres, se ven a simple vista –La mayor soltó un suspiro.

–Por eso voy cada dos semanas a que lo despunten, y con el cepillado puedo mantenerlo bajo control...aunque a veces me pregunto cómo me vería si lo tuviera tan corto como Rin o Honoka.

–¿Y echar a perder tu punto bueno?

–¿Punto bueno? –Volvió a mirar a Eri sobre el hombro, quien tomaba otro mechón de cabello, ésta vez para olerlo con delicadeza– ¿q-qué estás haciendo?

–Disfruto tu punto bueno. No hay mayor felicidad para mí que hundir mi rostro en tu cabello y olerlo, ¿sabes? Esa sensación de frescura y aroma a limpio, podría olerlo todo el día.

La de cabello azul se sonrojó, mas no hizo nada para detenerla, simplemente giró la cabeza para permitirle continuar.

–¿Eh?, ¿no vas a decir nada lindo de mi cabello?

–¿Cómo?

La mayor volvió a suspirar.

–Ya decía yo...la Umi que me encontré en los baños era otra, no había forma en que la Umi real se pusiera a decir cosas tan provocativas de mis piernas...

Umi se dio media vuelta.

–¡Claro que puedo hacer eso de nuevo!

–¡No! –Replicó inmediata–, ya pasó el momento, tienes que aprender a decirlo cuando la situación lo amerita, no nada más porque te digo yo que lo hagas –Eri le sonrió y guiñó un ojo a una Umi ahora desarmada–. Además, te debe nacer, así se disfruta más.

Umi no quería aceptar su derrota, aunque ya era un hecho por la sonrisa victoriosa de su pareja, la cual, en tan sólo un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció. Toda la habitación se había oscurecido en menos de un segundo debido a un fallo eléctrico.

No paso ni un momento para que sintiera dos brazos alrededor de su cadera. La estaban abrazando como aquél que se sostiene de su única esperanza, mas lo que hizo a Umi extrañarse fue el temblor en esas extremidades.

–¿Eri, eres tú? –No obtuvo respuesta–. Tranquila, déjame ir por una lámpara –No la dejaba ir, el agarre tenía mayor fuerza–, no te preocupes, aquí estoy, nada más necesito una lámpara, tengo una en la maleta... –A medida que el forcejeo continuaba, Eri se rehusaba a dejarla ir.

Umi lo entendió. No podría separarse de ella en ese momento, al menos no mientras no hubiera luz. Se sonrió y volvió a subir a la cama para permitirle terminar de abrazarla, así Umi se sonrió. Verla en ese estado le recordaba algo importante: Eri, a pesar de su actitud, continuaba siendo una persona como ella, con sus miedos y aspiraciones.

–Aquí estoy, no me iré a ningún lado –Le acarició el cabello con seguridad, ofreció esa protección que tanto anhelaba la mayor, por lo que encontró confianza para acurrucarse en su regazo mientras la de cabello azul se recargaba en la cabecera de la cama.

Recordar la sonrisa y confianza de Eri hacía unos segundos, y compararla con la que estaba ahora pegada a ella le daba risa a la menor, pero resistió las ganas de hacerlo, seria descortés burlarse de un miedo como ese.

–Si te ríes haré que me las pagues –Comentó la antes presidenta del consejo, como si le hubiera leído la mente.

–N-no lo haré –Aseguró la arquera.

Unos minutos después alguien tocó la puerta. La recepcionista entró a la habitación con una lámpara en la mano para alumbrar el cuarto.

–Ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas por el fallo en la luz, el cableado es algo viejo, les ruego entiendan las dificultades.

–Descuide, ya nos íbamos a dormir, así que supongo que no será problema para nosotras.

–Me alegra escucharlo. De cualquier forma les dejo esta lámpara, siéntanse libres de usarla si quieren salir a algún lado, aunque les recomendaría no hacerlo para evitar accidentes.

Umi asintió, la recepcionista dejó la lámpara sobre la mesa y observó a Eri.

–¿Ya estaba dormida? –Bajó la voz– lo siento mucho, no quisiera despertarla.

–No se preocupe, es de sueño pesado, yo también dormiré en unos minutos.

–¿No tienen problema durmiendo en la misma cama? Si me hubieran dicho podría haber pedido que la cambiaran por dos.

Negó la proposición con la cabeza.

–No hará falta, es una vieja costumbre.

Tras explicarlo, la mujer sacó una lámpara de mano para usarla también, entonces se despidió y salió del cuarto. Una vez solas, Eri levantó el rostro para mirar a Umi, quien continuaba sonriendo.

–Así que ahora no tienes problema con dormir juntas...

–Claro que no –Abrazó a Eri y colocó la sábana sobre ambas–, después de todo, ¿cómo podría abandonar a mi pequeña Eri en una noche así de oscura?

Aunque a la mayor le agradaba la idea de dormir juntas, sentía algo de burla en ese comentario.

–Y-ya veremos quién despierta más temprano mañana...

Umi soltó una risa y abrazó la cabeza de su pareja para llevarla hasta su pecho, donde se decidió a mantenerla mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

–Ya ya, vamos a dormir Eri.

 **Autor:**

 **Good lord, ¿pero QUÉ es esto?, ¿más de un año para escribir sólo esto?**

 **No sé qué decir, honestamente. Inició como un proyecto que quería terminar de una pasada, pero cuando me di cuenta el fic era de más de 20 cuartillas y mejor decidí contarlo en capítulos, pues no quiero hacerle leer a los demás muchas cosas, hasta a mí me da flojera leer tanto, por eso el primer capítulo es así de largo y éste corto.** **Sobre por qué me tomó tanto tiempo darle seguimiento.**

 **La verdad es que he visto más series y jugado otros videojuegos, me enfoqué más en otros títulos (Senran Kagura me gustó mucho), y honestamente quiero experimentar con otros personajes y situaciones, pero ya que hoy, 15 de Marzo, es el cumpleaños de mi adorada Umi, decidí terminar de escribir este el segundo capítulo de no sé cuántos serán de "Las aguas termales". (¡Feliz cumpleaños Umi! (/*O*)/)**

 **No, no estoy diciendo que dejaré de escribir esto, aún me agrada EriUmi (Claro, quiero probar con otras parejas, pero todo a su tiempo), nada más pongo una excusa sobre por qué me tardé tanto en darle la continuación.**

 **No se preocupen, aún faltan cosas por ocurrir en las aguas termales. Estoy planeando eventos y encuentros para capítulos siguientes. Me agradaría que fueran cortos como éste, una golosina que todos puedan disfrutar en un rato libre.**

 **Sin más que agregar muchas gracias por leer, pero por sobretodo esperar. Les prometo que recompensaré la paciencia con las entregas siguientes de este fic. No prometo actualizar semanalmente pues tengo otras actividades, pero por lo menos una vez al mes, eso -creo- puedo cumplirlo.**

 **Nos vemos luego, suerte a todos. 8D**

 **Tys.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Las aguas termales 3**

A la mañana siguiente las dos continuaron durmiendo. Como sabían que no era necesario prepararse para ir a clases se pudieron permitir el lujo, mas un mensaje en el celular de Eri interrumpió el sueño de la mayor.

Primero un bostezo, luego estiró los brazos, espalda y cuello para soltar un suspiro tan relajado como satisfecho. Un vistazo a su lado derecho izquierdo le hizo notar que había una lámpara de noche encendida sobre el buró. Una parte de sí se avergonzó por la escena de anoche, pero la otra se alegró de ver lo considerada que había sido su pareja al dejarla encendida.

Al pensar en ella se aventuró a mirar a su lado derecho. Aún dormida y tapada hasta el cuello por la cobija, una expresión neutra en el rostro. No sabía si era un sueño bueno o malo, mas la mayor encontraba gozo más grande que el ver a su pareja tan temprano en la mañana. Otro bostezo le invadió y terminó con una sonrisa, no pudo resistir la tentación de acariciarle el cabello después con el mismo cariño que una hermana mayor cuida de su hermanita.

Como Umi no despertó con eso –cosa que ya sabía– se dispuso a revisar el teléfono; era un mensaje de texto de una de sus amigas. El contenido le hizo sonreír, pero no con alegría, sino con malicia. Con cada presión en la pantalla un plan se formulaba en su cabeza. Quizás era tiempo de agradecerle a su pareja por los cuidados de anoche.

Dejó el teléfono sobre el buró y apagó la lámpara. Una pequeña risa se le escapó al alzar la cobija para ver la ropa de dormir de Umi. Aprovechó el momento para colocar su mano sobre el estómago y darle unas caricias suaves. Umi continuaba durmiendo. Eri, con su sonrisa y plan de acción en mente, se cubrió por completo con la cobija.

Por su parte Umi estaba concentrada en lo suyo. Un dojo donde enseñaba a aprendices el arte del kyudo kai, o bien, arquería tradicional japonesa. Ataviada con el uniforme reglamentario asumía las posiciones específicas y con las que había practicado durante dos años. Flecha en la mano derecha, sostenida con confianza, cuerda tensa y mango sujeto con fuerza para evitar algún accidente. Su mente repasaba una y otra vez los pasos mientras se disponía a apuntar al blanco a 15 metros de distancia. Respiración pasada, como la de un tigre acechando en la selva. Entonces esperó, esperó al momento adecuado para liberar el proyectil. Una respiración profunda, el viento dejó de soplar, y justo en esos segundos sin distracción liberó la cuerda y la flecha salió disparada del arco, el cual dio un giro suave en el agarre de Umi para cancelar toda la fuerza recibida por el lanzamiento. Y la flecha, sin mayor dificultad, encontró el blanco a unos centímetros del centro.

Una ola de aplausos y ovaciones azotó el interior del dojo, pero Umi, entrenada en su arte, asumió la pose neutral del kyudo para continuar con las explicaciones.

–Al final del día lo importante no es acertar en el blanco, sino hacer todos los movimientos con la mayor perfección posible, eso demuestra nuestro respeto y práctica en la arquería tradicional.

Las preguntas llegaron, ella respondió una por una con ayuda de sus conocimientos y práctica, entonces le hicieron la petición de lanzar otra flecha, a lo que no pudo negarse.

Comenzó desde el principio con el arco en la izquierda y la flecha en la otra mano. Hizo cada uno de los pasos nuevamente, tan acertados, pausados y correctos como si de un maestro se tratara. Una vez más la cuerda tensada y el proyectil apuntando al blanco, toda su concentración volvió a centrarse en la posición correcta de los brazos para acertar, entonces, aguardó. Una vez el viento dio su permiso para disparar, ella se dispuso a liberar la cuerda.

La flecha se clavó en el pasto, ni siquiera cerca del blanco. Toda su agudeza mental se vio disipada en el último segundo por una sensación muy extraña. El dojo se inundó en la sorpresa de ver a la instructora fallar un tiro. Sus mejillas enrojecieron, su respiración se cortó a medida que el corazón latía con mayor fuerza, comenzó a sentir calor en la cadera, su cuerpo se estremecía lentamente, ¿qué estaba pasando?

–Profesora, ¿está bien? –Preguntó una de las estudiantes.

–Eh... ¡S-sí! –Trató de responder sin que se le torciera la voz, aunque mientras más tiempo pasaba el calor en su cadera se hacía tan intenso como el rojo en sus mejillas–, Re-recuerden...n-no importa si...no le dan al blanco...to-todo lo que...i-importa es...mmhh~...–Dejó de hablar por un momento, comenzaba a desear tener algo entre las piernas, necesitó de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no gemir durante la explicación, –¡l-los pasos!, sí, ¡eso es lo más importante! Pra-... ¡Practiquen ahora ustedes!

Antes de que las estudiantes pudieran verla más sonrojada se apresuró a ir a los vestidores del dojo. Su respiración se cortaba más, y al no aguantar más, dejó salir los gemidos que tanto había aguantado. Ya no era algo extraño para ella, sabía que se estaba excitando, mas no alcanzaba a comprender la razón, podía sentir sus piernas humedeciéndose segundo a segundo, el uniforme se vería arruinado si no hacía algo rápido. Lo primero que le llegó a la mente fue quitárselo lo antes posible.

Su ropa interior azul celeste ya tenía una mancha en el centro, ver eso le hizo avergonzarse, pero a esas alturas necesitaba aliviar la tensión aunque fuera por unos segundos. Miró a su alrededor, y al no ver a nadie más en los vestidores encontró fácil colocar su mano sobre sus labios inferiores y frotarla lentamente. Un gemido pequeño, acompañado por un estremecimiento, le dijeron que, en definitiva, lo necesitaba.

Con su mano izquierda hizo a un lado la tela para usar su derecha. Separaba y juntaba los labios, trazaba la línea vertical lenta y metódica. Su cuerpo continuaba reaccionando a sus caricias. Podía escuchar sus fluidos goteando sobre un charco pequeño en el suelo. Su voz se le escapaba con la misma facilidad, entonces su cadera comenzó a moverse, como si deseara más.

Sus tratos continuaron por unos minutos más. Ya no le alcanzaba con frotar, ahora introducía tres dedos y expandía su interior mientras gemía con mayor fuerza. No podía detener su mano, ni siquiera tenía la intención de hacerlo, al menos no tan cerca del clímax, el cual comenzaba a formarse por la presión tan familiar en su cadera. Pronto el vestuario se llenó de los sonidos de Umi, así como su olor que, para ella, le daba más ánimos a continuar.

–¡Profesora! –Escuchó la voz de una de sus estudiantes–, ¡Miren, miren lo que está haciendo la maestra!

La sorpresa detuvo su mano, en apenas segundos la entrada de los vestidores se vio azotada por oleadas de personas que querían ver qué estaba haciendo. La pena y miedo le hicieron soltar un grito más fuerte, mismo que, con un estremecimiento más, le hizo despertar de su sueño.

Estaba en el cuarto de la posada, aún cubierta por la cobija. Su respiración seguía cortada y pudo sentir algo de sudor en su cuerpo. ¿Había sido una pesadilla? No podía sentirme más que aliviada porque todo había terminado, mas una mordida sorpresiva le hizo soltar un grito.

–¿E-Eh? –Al terminar de volver a la realidad pudo notar que, debajo de la cobija, sus piernas estaban abiertas y había alguien entre ellas pasando el rato–, ¡Eri!

–Buenos días linda –Respondió al llamado, y ni un segundo dejó pasar antes de darle otra mordida a los pantalones azules, robándole otro gemido a Umi.

–¿Q-qué estás haciendo? –Intentó cerrar las piernas, mas Eri, decidida de vengarse, se lo impidió con las manos.

–Te estoy dando los buenos días...y agradeciéndote por lo de anoche –Una risa y aprovechó para seguir la línea del bordado en los pantalones para juguetear con la entrada de su pareja, quien suspiró.

–¿Q-Qué forma de...a-agradecer es esta? A-alguien podría venir...

–No tienen por qué, aún son las ocho...y este es nuestro cuarto por hoy –Pegó sus labios a la tela del pantalón y acercó su rostro hasta la entrepierna para frotarla y darle unas lamidas.

–Mmhh~... –No supo qué responder, quería decirle que se detuviera, pero era cierto que nadie más debería entrar a molestarla a esa hora–, a-al menos...quítame los pantalones... –Quiso cubrir su boca con el brazo para no gemir tan alto.

–¿Eh? Pero si lo estás disfrutando bastante así...mira cuán manchados están.

–¡Eri!

La mayor volvió a reír, mas no le hizo caso, continuó lamiendo y tentando a su pareja con los dedos. La tela seguía mojándose, y si biena Umi le incomodaba eso, Eri lo encontraba divertido.

El trato continuó otros minutos, Umi, algo desesperada, comenzaba a mover su cadera y frotar con mayor fuerza contra el rostro de su pareja. Ya había entendido que la estaba torturando por la esxcena de anoche, pero no esperaba que fuera tan desalmada...

BAM.

La puerta del cuarto se azotó al tiempo que una voz alegre anunciaba: –¡BUENOS DÍAS!

Umi soltó un grito más de sorpresa que de placer al ver a la persona entrando de ese modo a la habitación.

–¡H-HONOKA! –Gritó como si Honoka hubiera faltado toda una semana a prácticas.

–Vienes hasta acá con Eri de compañía, ¡no es justo!, ¿por qué no invitas también?

Esa era la señal que Eri había esperado por tanto tiempo. Usó las manos para bajarle a Umi los pantalones y ropa interior y, antes de que pudiera hacer algo al respecto, se lanzó directo contra los labios inferiores de su compañera, lo que le robó a una Umi ya alterada otro grito.

–¿Estás bien Umi? No quería sustarte tanto...

–E-estoy bien... ¡s-solo sal del cuarto!

–Bueno, entré sin tocar, perdón, pero quería sorprenderte.

–¡Y-y lo hiciste muy bien, ahora fuera!

–Pero acabamos de llegar.

–¿A-acabamos?

–¿No te dijo Eri?

En ese momento la mayor se apresuró en introducir su lengua y dos dedos para continuar con la escena. Umi, además de sonrojada, comenzaba a sentir la presión en su cadera nuevamente, su mente se concentraba en la lengua dentro de sus paredes.

–N-no...¿q-qué debía decirme?

–Te mandé mensaje pero no me contestaste así que se lo mandé a ella también, iba a aprovechar para venir, así nos regresamos todas juntas. Eri hasta me dio el número de la habitación y que entrara sin tocar.

Ahora todo tenía sentido. Su broma ya estaba completada en la mente de Umi. No sólo la quería ver avergonzada ni torturarla al lamer y frotar únicamente sobre su pantalón, sino que también pretendía hacerle armar una escena así con Honoka...quería matarla.

–P-perdón, a-a-ah...p-penas me desperté...

–Oh... ¿Y Eri?

–¡Eh! Eri está...eehhh...sí...e-ella está...

Mientras Umi trataba de idear una excusa, Honoka se adentró más a la habitación para ver qué cosas habían traído, y una vez cansada decidió tomar asiento en la cama, cosa que le hizo cambiar la expresión de alegría a sorpresa y pena.

–Ah...eh...hehehe...

–Bu-buenos días, Honoka... –Saludó Eri debajo de la cobija.

–A-así que ahí estaba...

Umi ya no podía procesar nada de lo que ocurría, simplemente se bloqueó en una expresión de vergüenza pura mientras Honoka se levantaba de la cama con todas las excusas habidas y por haber para salir del cuarto.

–¡L-LO SIENTO MUCHO!

La puerta volvió a azotarse cuando salió.

Eri salió de la cobija mientras miraba a la puerta, aunque incluso ella se sonrojo por el evento, claro que, a comparación de Umi, ella se encontraba mucho mejor.

–HonokameHonokameHonokameHonokameHonokameHonokameHonokameHonokameHonokameHonokameHonokameHonokameHonokameHonokameHonokame...–Repetía la arquera como si hubiera perdido la capacidad de razonar e intentara digerir el hecho de que Honoka las había visto en medio acto.

Eri ya podía ver el enojo de Umi cuando pudiera recuperar la consciencia, pero, mientras eso pasaba, igual podría aprovechar para terminar con lo que había iniciado.

* * *

 **Excelente, nuevo capítulo de las aguas termales. (/*O*)/**

 **Muchas gracias por la paciencia para esta la tercera entrega a la que titulo con todo orgullo: El ataque de las Honokas.**

 **Honestamente me reí cuando escribí esto, me gustó mucho por la situación que se podía dar y francamente estoy feliz con el resultado. Y si quieren leer un +18 completo pueden irse a leer otra historia, no es momento para hacer uno completo como en el primer capítulo.**

 **Con la aparición de Honoka podemos hacer más eventos y divertirnos más.**

 **Ahora responderé una pregunta que me hicieron en el capítulo pasado: ¿Sobre qué otras parejas quieres escribir? NozoUmi y UmiRin. Especialmente la segunda porque siento que la relación sería de Rin intentando conseguir un capricho, Umi la regaña y al final se lo da. NozoUmi porque quiero experimentar y una amiga me pidió que escribiera uno, así que mataré dos pájaros de un tiro.**

 **Espero hayan disfrutado el tercer capítulo y la aparición estelar de Honky. 8D**

 **Nos veremos en la siguiente entrega.**

 **Tys**


End file.
